Total Drama Danger Zone
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Chris and Chef are back at a brand new island. Where the D stands for Danger. Can your OCS survive and can they walk out alive. Let's hope so. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there future victims. We come back to a new island and we a whole new cast. That's you guys we will have to send in are application. But just to say we warned you it will be brutal and you will probably be leaving with a few broken bones. So if you still think you have what it takes then please join us. Nine boys and nine girls battle it out. We will be back with Total Drama Danger Zone"

Name:

Stereotype:

Fear:

Clothing:

personality:

Romantic interest:

Audition tape:


	2. Casting list

Here the cast so far. Now ladies first and if you didn't get accepted sorry.

Girls: Anya Savorski - the black widow (EvilAngel666)

Naomi Okeda - the Japanese gamer ( Calypso)

Sutton Delund - the action actress ( Sakura-Fiction)

Arvis Arlen Mallory - the punk girl (SophiaCrutchfield)

Adaliah Agausros (creature master)

Ruby Norman - the tough outcast (zombiefear101)

Natalie Ozikayu - (pizziwiz)

Colleen voice - the ditsy popular girl (CVluvVocaloid)

Vodka Litzaki - The mental institution escape ( EvilAngel666)

* * *

><p>Boys: Alex - The tiger DJ (Awesome kid100)<p>

Christopher Robin O'dare - (The Supreme Robinchaux)

Colin voice - The sarcasticaly nice geek ( CVuvVocaloid)

Casio Lundren- The dark mysterious one ( SophiaCruchtfeild)

*Classified*

Felix Taylor - class clown (Emily)

Liam - the klutz (curcle)

**I still need two more male OCS before I start the story. Also is any of you have a challenge idea I will be happy to hear.**


	3. More Danger than ever

*Last time on Total Drama: Fourteen campers came and battled for another million dollars. They laughed, cried, and almost blew up. But in the end it was zombie conspiracy Shawn who won and took the million. This season we are introducing a new cast of eighteen contestants. We are once again back on pahkitew island, the contestants will be competing not only for the money but there lives. Now sit down and watch this season of Total... Drama... Danger Zone*

* * *

><p>Chris stood at the docks of pahkitew island. He smiled not being able to wait for the new victims. Soon a boat arrived with eighteen teens who slowly walked out.<p>

"Welcome to pahkitew island!" Greeted Chris. "Now I now its a little sudden but your teams will be decided by a race"

The teens stood there confused on what to do.

"GO MAGGOTS GO" To his demand all the teens ran. Only one stayed behind and walked up to Chris.

"Um Chris were are we supposed to be going. You didn't give us any specific derections" asked a boy named Colin. He wears a purple unzipped hoodie with a purple CV on it and gray shirts with black shoes.

"Oh guess I forgot" said Chris. " This gives you a advantage, you will be racing to the top of mount McLean"

"Thanks" Colin said running off

* * *

><p>A girl with a red flannel shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse hightops, named Naomi. Ran next to a boy in dark blue jeans and black shorts named Christopher.<p>

"You know this reminds me of my sonic game. Except were not running from evil robots or doctor eggman" spoke Naomi as she raced.

Christopher stayed silent lost for words to say to the girl. Tired of waiting for the boy to speak Naomi ran up ahead.

**Confessional**

**Naomi: I came here to make friends. Didn't think anyone would give me the cold shoulder so fast.**

**Static.**

**Christopher: Yeah its hard for me to talk to new people or people at all. When I speak I can be very acward.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

><p>A girl ran around the scene of a nearby lake searching for something. Unknowingly to her she had passed the tree house of team flying salmon from last year. She is wearing a black leather jacket and grey skinny jeans.<p>

"Where is that camera" she thought. She looked inside a tree hole and yelled "Hello! Where is that stupid camera"

**Confessional**

**Sutton: I came here to get my face better known. My manager says me popping up here could really boost my popularity. Not like I need it.**

**End of confessional.**

A boy ran by Sutton, named Liam . He wears a white tank top and black sweat pants. He was dazzled by her looks and accidentally tripped over over a rock. Him tripping sent the rock gliding through the air and landing in a near by bush. It seemed like it did nothing until a angry bear appeared from the bushes.

"Ahhhh" Liam and Sutton screamed.

**Confessional**

**Sutton: Liam your are on the list.**

**Static.**

**Liam: My bad okay. I'm not the most careful guy around.**

**End of confessional.**

Before the bear could advance any further someone tackled it and put in a neck hold. "Tap out! Tap out!" She shouted.

Liam and Sutton stared wide eyed at the woman before them. She wears a white long shirt with stars all around them. A black and white plaid mini skirt, dark gray striped high tights. The most noticible thing about her was her panda bear hat.

She was literally fighting off the bear until she sent it off running. She then turned to Sutton with a angry look on her face. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

This sudden outburst sent Sutton off running. Liam himself was about to run until Vodka pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. She leaned very close to him with a smile on her face. "Hello love"

"Um do I know you?" Questioned Liam

"Don't be silly honey. I'm your true love Vodka and that ho won't bother us again" Vodka picked up Liam and carried him like a baby. "Don't worry love I will protect you"

**Confessional**

**Liam: When you look up the word crazy. The first thing you will see is a picture of Vodka (tapped his chin) Who names there daughter Vodka anyway?**

**Static.**

**Vodka: The movie star bicth better stay away from my love. Do I smell bacon! (She runs out the confessional like a dog)**

**End of confessional**

* * *

><p>Colin and his twin sister Colleen having a advantage knew where to go. But with Colleen being more athletical then her brother she ran ahead of him to check for any future dangers. At one pointshe to far ahead of him to be in his range sight. Colleen took this time to take a rest an wait for her brother to catch up.<p>

Whack!

Colleen was hit over the head with a stick. A male figure stepped out the shadows smirking malevolently. He wears a fish net shirtshirt with a black leather vest over it. On the back of his vest was a burning eagle. He also has leather pants and heavy boots.

He was classified as a contestant. He more known as Theodore Callahan. Before Colin came over he snuck back into the bushes. The latter came over to see his twin sister knocked out on the ground.

"Colleen! What happened! I should get you to the base" Colin picked up his twin sister and carried her the rest of the way too the finish line.

* * *

><p>A lone girl named Ruby walked by herself. She seemed at a very discomfort. She was then startled when a girl tapped her on her back.<p>

"Oh hey, my name is Ruby" said Ruby

The girl in a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black high healed tops smiled back at her. "Hello my name is Anya and you seemed a little lonely" Anya said.

"Well its nothing really. I just kinda of a loner" said Ruby.

"So do you have any friends yet" asked Anya very excited. Ruby nodded her head no and Anya jumped in excitment. "Yay! Bill vill be the best of friends" she cheered

**Confessionals**

**Ruby: Well Anya seems a little weird, but still nice. Maybe we can be friends.**

**Static.**

**Anya: If that girl thinks we are being best friends... she has another thing coming. This total drama nerds won't know what hit them. I von't be playing nice**

**End of confessional**

Anya and Ruby ran into a boy who was juggling some balls. Anya dragged Ruby over and introduced both of them to the boy named Felix.

"So any of you two know the way to McLean mountain" asked Felix. The two seemed confused onwhat he meant. "You didn't hear Chris announced that we have to find are way to McLean mountain"

"Guess we didn't hear" said Ruby

"I can't lead you two there no problem" Felix turned around but end up slipping on some mud. One of the eggs he was juggling fell on to him. "Guess the yokes on me" he joked.

"Hahahaha... you are so funny Felix" said Anya

Felix smiled at the beauty. And walked next to her when he got back up.

**Confessionals**

**Anya: Step two to manipulation flirt with the boys.**

**Static**

**Ruby: That laugh seemed a little fake back there. But I won't bring it up,**

**End of confessionals**

"I say all three of us start a alliance. Together ve will be unstoppable" said Anya

"I like the sound of that" smiled Felix.

"I don't have a problem with it" said Ruby

**Confessional.**

**Morty: Yeah I probably won't have much screen time. I'm only fourteen and I will probably be the first one out. But before I go I want to tell her I like her sorta. (Vodka breaks her face in through the wall)**

**Vodka: Have you seen my love?**

**Morty: Uh no.**

**Vodka: I got my eye on you ( Vodka moves her face out the confessional)**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

><p>Everyone had made there way to McLean mountain. They stood there waiting for there teams to be announced by Chris.<p>

"Okay you guys got here first. Colin, Colleen, Vodka, Liam, Sutton, Felix, Morty, Naomi, Theodore. You guys are now the Danger dogs" A red dog logo appeared over the screen.

"The rest of you. Anya, Ruby, Christopher, Natavi, Avis, Casio, Alex, Adaliah, Dallas. You are now the sneaky vipers. But since you all arrived last you have to send someone home today. See you a camp fire pit tonight ... and Danger dogs I want to see you there to"

Later at the camp fire pit. The sneaky vipers sat down on tree stumps. Chris held marshmallows in a plate. "Vipers one of you will be going home. You have all cast your votes so when I call your name come and receive your prize."

"Anya" the former smirked and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ruby" Shocked Ruby walked up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Adaliah"

Soon everyone else name was called. And all thatremained was one marshmallow and Dallas and Casio. "Dallas Casio one of you will be going home and that person will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dallas! Time for you to go home bro"

Dallas frowned and walked to the dock of shame. To his surprise there was a giant sling shot. Chris came over with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the slingshot of shame" without wasting anymore time Dallas was slinged into the air.

"Well that was a interring starter. What will happen now? Will Liam escape the crazy of Vodka? Who is this Theodore guy? And what else does Anya have up her sleeve found out next time on Total... Drama!... Danger Zone"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. My real goal is to give every character a good amount of screentime. No need to apologize for Dallas first elimination. Since he is my of, so is Morty. If you have any suggestions I would love to lesson. Cole D. soul out.<strong>


	4. Home base

"*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone* Quick footage was shown of the new contestants,*We introduced eighteen new players. Friends were made, enemies met for the first time, and alliances followed. When the Danger Dogs finished first it was the Sneaky Vipers who had to send someone home and that someone was Dallas. Will the Sneaky Vipers rise or will the Danger Dogs keep them in there place. Found out this time on, Total... Drama... Danger Zone!

* * *

><p>The scene began with all the contestants where they were after the elimination. They all stood there waiting on Chris for further in Instruction. "What!" asked Chris.<p>

"You told us to wait here after elimination right?" Sarcastically asked Ruby.

"Yeah and when you think about it where are we suppose to sleep" asked Casio asked.

This started an uproar or questioning. It went on long enough for Chris to lose his nerve. "BE QUIET!"

**Confessional.**

**Vodka: Whoa I thought I was the only one that could yell that loud.**

**End of confessional.**

Chris quieted everyone down and regained his smile. Chef soon came over with a frame of a cave and a tree house. Chris with a stick tapped on both the pictures. "Does anyone know what this is?" Asked Chris

"A cave and tree house" answered Natalie

"No. Its the tree house..." Started Colin.

"And cave from last season" finished Liam. The happy two high fived each other. Colleen snarking at this went unseen.

"That's right you two. So that brings me to the challenge, you must search for one of these homes I assighn your team. Vipers, since you were the losing team today you find the cave. While the Danger Dogs search for the the tree house. Now.." Chris bring out a starter gun and pointed it into the air. "Go!"

On his command all the teens ran forward into the wilderness. Some a little slower than others trier to pick up the speed a bit. When they were all left out of sight a bird fell from the ground next to Chris. The bird was presumably shot from the starter gun Chris fired.

"That's gonna cause some law Suits"

The Danger Dogs ran through the forest at a fast pace, while Sutton looked around with a cautious look on her face. "Hey! I now where that tree house place is" said Sutton

"You do" asked Liam

"Yeah I passed it while we were having a race" As she paced Sutton noticed Vodka run up to her.

"Remember girly stop flirting with my man or I will have to bite you" Vodka taunted before she ran up ahead.

The Danger Dogs followed Sutton's directions. When they reached there base they soon realized that there was no tree house in sight. Everyone turned around with a disappointed look at Sutton as she seemed confused. "I promise that it was right here" she pleaded

No one sadly believed her. But someone came to her rescue saving her just in time. Colin walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Guys remember that this island is mechanical. So its likely Chris changed the island around"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" said Naomi

"But does anyone have any plans so we can win" asked Felix

Colin taking some thinking time came up with a strategic plan. "Easy its like this we can split out into teams of two and look around the island. The first one of us to find it should tell the others" explained Colin.

"And how are we going to do that smart one" said Collen with a angry tone.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: I know I sounded mean back there but im really am a nice person. It just that well... I'm not used to Colin paying more attention to someone else other than me.. ouch! ( rumbs her head) . And who it me over the head with a stick.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Yeah that was me I just couldn't resist. When I heard this season was going to be modeled after danger (laugh malevolently) the agent of chaos just had to join.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: What Colin did for me was nice back there. Being a actress I usually have to break a few hearts to get to the top. But for some reason I think I like that odd ball.**

**Confessional over.**

Naomi being a creative person because she always played video games, came up with a sweet plan of her own. "I know when one of are teams of two finds the tree house we should have a voice signal. So we can tell the others without getting lost"

"Wow I thought Asians were only good at math" blurted Vodka. "I had a Asian friend back in the 'happy zone' with until she got mad at me for tipping the guards off about the drugs in the teddy bear. That night two roommate's went in and the next morning only one came out"

Her fellow team members seemed scared at the moment, believing one of them was a killer. The only person who dared to say something was Morty. "So you killed her" he asked

"What?!" Vodka asked flabbergasted. " No I didn't kill her"

This reassured everyone. "I was but that was the night I was going to escape. But she get hers next time"

When Vodka finished speaking she saw that everyone had run away. Except Liam who had tried to run away but ended up tripping on his shoe lace. "Let's go love. Me and you can team up" Vodka said dragging Liam away.

* * *

><p>The Sneaky viper logo appeared on the top left of the screen before flipping away. Instead on running they all had a walk almost as if they were not trying to win the challenge. One side of them had a irritated look on there face. While the others had a worried or I don't care look.<p>

"Shouldn't ve be running" asked Anya. She didn't want her team to lose again, but she knew she had to stay undercover.

"If you care so much than why don't you get moving. Miss I switch my w's with v" said Adaliah

Hearing how the girl next to her had just insulted her. Anya turned back around this time with a look of intimidation. "It is my Russian accent and at least I am trying to win something"

Before a sensed fight could break out Alex stepped in between the girls, keeping them a distance from each other. Alex was also depressed they lost the first challenge, but even he knew that they should at least try. He stepped up on a near by rock to begin his speech.

"Come on guys we can still win this!" Shouted Alex.

"What makes you so sure" asked Natalie

"Because just because we lost first doesn't mean we have to lose second. We can still win this!" Alex said trying to raise there spirits up.

"Guys he right" said Christopher. " We can't let that other team win. Just because were the team with possibly the worst people on it, doesn't mean.." Christopher's mouth was quickly covered by Natalie.

**Confessionals.**

**Christopher: You see this is why I don't talk. I always end up saying the wrong thing. Which is why I am better off leaving with mother nature and her creatures.**

**End of confessionals.**

Despite the words said by Christopher. The Sneaky vipers found themselves motivated to try and win the challenge. They searched high and low, from tree to ground. Ruby was running around trying to look for the cave until she was pulled into a bush by a unknown source.

She looked around her and saw that it was Anya who pulled her in. "Anya what are you doing in here? We have a challenge to win."

"I knov, but I think we should talk on who to vote off tonight if ve lose" said Anya.

"Yeah I know im voting for Christopher if we do. Who does he think he is calling us out like that"

"Yeah here is a better idea. We vote off Alex" said Anya with full confidence.

Her eyes widened with hearing the name. "Alex why?"

"Because it looks like he may be the biggest threat on are team right now"

Ruby almost confused on what Anya had said. Yeah she was right about him possibly being the biggest threat so far. But they needed him on there team if they were going to win. It was a hard decision but she came up with her answer. Instead of answering with words she nodded her head. Without any further words the ladies went there separate ways.

* * *

><p>Christopher walked alone feeling stupid for what he said earlier. He just insulted his team even if he didn't mean it. With his face facing the ground he didn't notice when he bumped into Natalie.<p>

"Sorry" apologized Christopher

"Its okay " said Natalie.

"So I guess I better go" Christopher began to walk off until his hand was grabbed by Natalie. His face began to blush much to Natalie's displeasure.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said back there" she asked.

"No" Christopher admitted. "I just have trouble talking to people"

"Oh okay. That makes since"

**"Attention Sneaky Vipers! The Danger Dogs have found there base! So that ! Means you guys lose, again. See you at the camp fire tonight.**

* * *

><p>The scene changed to the Sneaky Vipers at the camp fire. The Danger Dogs also being there at the peanut gallery.<p>

"Chris what's are prize" asked Felix

"Good question Felix, you guys get to stay at McLean spa hotel. While are losers stay the night at the tree house. Now Vipers cast your votes"

**Voting Confessionals.**

**Anya: You will all pay!**

**Ruby: Sorry I just don't trust you.**

**Alex: You insulted us man.**

**Natalie: Anya told me I should vote for him. Its not smart but it is reasonable.**

**Christopher: (shrugs his shoulders)**

**Adaliah: How dare you insult me.**

**Casio: Your lucky I didn't beat you down.**

**Avis: That Anya girl said this would be a good idea. **

Chris receiving all the votes handed out the marshmallows. "Ruby and Casio your safe, Avis and Adaliah you are also safe. Natalie my girl your safe"

This left the the campers without a marshmallow were shocked. But the one who looked shocked the most was Anya. "You each got a vote and one of you will have to leave and never return" both Alex and Christopher looked scared.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Anya here you go" Anya seemed relieved to get hers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alex here you are, Christopher you are out of here"

Not long after Christopher took the sling shot of shame. All of respective contestants went to there living arrangements. All except for Anya and Felix who had a secret meeting.

"Where's Ruby isn't she in the alliance to" asked Felix

"I don't think Ruby can be trusted any longer. But this is about you and me, so tell me how did your team win the challenge. Who came up with the brilliant idea"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the tree house where the losers where sleeping. A dark mysterious figure appeared behind it holding a bottle of gasoline and and a lighter. He poured all the gasoline over the tree and took a few steps back before lighting the lighter. As the tree caught on fire the figure smirked at his work.<p>

"One by one. They will all fall" The figure revealing to be Theodor ran from the scene before anyone see him.


	5. Total Pole Smack Down

*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone. Are new lovable cast went in search for are previous homes of last season. Things went down... like Christopher outright insulting his team. Then Anya are black widow tried to convince Ruby to vote for Alex. But in the end Christopher took the Sling shot of shame and... (smells the air) is that smoke! I gotta go but stay tuned for this episode of Total... Drama... Danger Zone!*

Confessionals.

**Anya: So it was Collen that led his team to victory. I just found one of the biggest threats.**

**End of confessional.**

The scene started in the wilderness with it still being night. All the creatures slept peacefully even went up to snuggle each other. A rabbit hopped out from under a tree and took a nibble of a hidden carrot.

'Whack!'

The rabbits life ended with a burning tree branch landing on top of it. Members of the Sneaky Vipers, Adaliah, Alex, Ruby, and Natalie screamed for help.

"Hey someone help us!" Shouted Adaliah

"I really don't feel like dying today" shouted Ruby

Just as Alex was about to shout a panicked Chris came over with three intern's. Each held a bucket of water and started dumping and reloading trying to put the fire out.

"What the heck did you guys do!" The in raged Chris shouted.

"We didn't do anything! We all smelled smoke and woke up to this" explained Ruby. The interns still coming back with a bucket of water was not fast enough. The fire started spreading faster and faster getting closer too the sleeping quarters. A piece of fire landed on her hair and she quickly dust it off.

"Did any of you get hurt?! Do you have any idea how much trouble I will be in if any of you die" shouted Chris from below.

"Wow thanks for the concern" said Adaliah.

Casio came over throwing down one of the bunk beds. "Hurry up and help us out!"

Anya coming back from her meeting with Felix walked back confidently until she saw the sight before her. "What happened!"

All the attention turned towards her and all were surprised that she was down. Mostly because of the fact she was supposedly the first to go to sleep. This made everyone quickly suspicious.

The next to be known a chopper was heard and everyone looked up too see Chef in fact riding the chopper which was holding a giant load of water. He gave an maniacal smile and wave before dumping it on them. Everyone was soaked and wet, but at least the fire was. Chef waved before he flew off.

The in raged Chris walked up Anya. "Anya you go and get the Danger Dogs now!" Frightened she ran off to McLean spa hotel. "We are going to get too the bottom of this and whoever did it will be punished"

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: Well at least his caring about are well being.**

**End of confessional.**

"For messing up my hair" finished Chris.

**Confessional.**

**Natalie: Whoops spoke too soon.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flash toward ahead of time with the sun starting to rise. All members of the Danger Dogs are now present. All of them looked pretty tired and worn out. Everyone stood in a line Anya next to Ruby, Ruby next to Alex, Alex next to Natalie, Natalie next to Adaliah, Adaliah next to Avis.

Avis is next to Colin, next Colleen, next to Liam, next to Vodka, next to Felix, next to Sutton, next to Nami. Chris walked past them all with a dead cold glare and Chef followed behind him dress as head master Chef. Chris made a turn around until he stood in front of them all.

"I have tried too be nice, I have tried too be less sadistic, I have tried going easy on you guys. But this!" He declared pointing to the wreckage of burnt forest behind him. " Has crossed the line, we are lucky this part of the forest isn't mechanical. So guess what! I am done taking my pills and today you guys are getting the pain"

Chris began too walk off before stopping and turning back at them. "Oh yeah! I want too know now who did this. If you come clean I might just go back on the pills"

All members of the Danger Dogs stayed silent. Except Theodore who chuckled under his breath. All members of the Sneaky Vipers turned towards Anya who apparently was the number one suspect.

"Vhat I didn't do anything" said Anya

"Where not saying you did it on purpose" said Natalie. "But maybe it might have been an accident"

"I vould never" Anya defended herself.

"You were the only one outside" pointed out Alex.

"How do you explain that?" Asked Adaliah.

Anya was worried her cover was breaking and fast. Yes she didn't start the fire and that was the truth. But she couldn't give the exact details of where she was then she would be out faster than Ezekial. This would involv some quick thinking and that is what she did.

Anya bursted into tears and started crying on the ground. "I am so sorry" she cried.

"So you did do it" said Alex as he walked up to her. When he reached distance Anya jumped onto his chest and seeked comfort.

"No but I can tell you where I was. It was Felix he forced me into a alliance and made me give out secrets of are team" She then began to cry even more.

At this everyone gasped and made a hard look at Felix. Felix himself was perplexed on what just happened.

"I didn't do force her into any alliance" said Felix

Ruby herself walked up to defend him. Anya saw this and quickly changed the atmosphere. "Chris challenge time"

"Oh thanks Anya, almost forgot. Since nobody wants to confess Chef will be hosting today's show"

The camera zoomed up to Chef's face with a maniacal grin. "Your... all... dead"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: Wow that Anya girl sure did put on a show. And when I say show I mean a show. Come on I am a actress and I can do better crying than that.**

**Static.**

**Felix: What did Anya just do back there? Now im public enemy number one, I'm usually that guy everybody always likes. I might need an alliance.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: This is going too be good. I can't wait too see how the rest of this day plays out. Chef is hosting today's challenge so I better stay on my toes.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>The camera zoomed ahead too all the contestants walking in the wilderness with Chef ahead of them. Felix stayed in the back of the pack currently feeling like an outcast. Colin was writing something down in his note pad until he was approached by Sutton.<p>

"Hey Colin whatcha doing" asked Sutton.

"Just writing down today's events. When I get home I don't want to forget a thing I experienced" explained Colin.

"That's nice, I wouldn't happen to be in there would I" Sutton said in a almost seductive voice.

"Well of course" This warmed Sutton up inside. "I write all my teammates" The happy Sutton then deflated.

Colleen herself saw this and was furious at the matter. A sweet blue bird hummed a beautiful toon and landed on her shoulder. Looking for something to take her anger out on Colleen grabbed the bird and through the bird at a tree with great force. She gasped at what she just did and ran up too the bird.

"I am so sorry are you okay" The birds eyes turned red with rage and started repeatedly pecking on Colleen.

A rock was thrown at it by a unknown source and the bird exploded revealing it to be a mechanical bird. After this happened Theodore came over with a smug look on his face. Sutton somewhat relieved too see him gave the agent of chaos a hug.

"Thanks for saving me" thanked Colleen.

"No trouble at all" Theodore acted as if he was about to walk away turned back to Colleen. "I saw how angry you were when Sutton flirted with your brother"

"You saw that? Yeah I can't stand it, but Colin doesn't seem to mind and I guess all I can do for now is deal with it" explained Colleen.

"So your jealous" asked a curious Theodore.

"Jealous! No I am so not jealous" Colleen declared.

"Just asking" Theodore walked away without further question.

**Comfessionals.**

**Theodore: This is great. Those that don't admit to jealousy always fall the fastest. When Colleen's gone then Colin when lose focus and he will fall. Then Sutton will get depressed and duh, duh, duh, Three down just like that.**

**End of confessional**

As furious as Ruby was she wasn't going to just walk up and punch Anya. But she was very close to it, to let out some steam she still walked up too her to give her a piece of her mind. "Anya what you did back there was wrong. Why would you do that to Felix, if his team loses then he will be going home"

"I do what I must do to win" said Anya

"But why? Why Felix he was so nice too you"

"Because Felix is a boy and I hate all boys. I won't go into to much detail let's just say I have a broken heart" Anya then walked up ahead ignoring any other word Ruby said.

The scene jumped over towards too Casio who was next to Alex. "Alex don't you see it" Casio whispered to him.

"See what?"

"The Drama has already started. Just yesterday Anya told me I should vote you off"

"What! Why would Anya do that"

"I don't know but I think me, you, and Avis should team up. What do you say?"

Casio and Alex shaked hands while nodding at one another.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now at the beach. Everyone noticed that there are two catapults in front of them and Chef. "Your challenge is simple, you will launch your teammates from this catapult and hopefully land them in the shark infested waters. When your in there you will find a head statue of past finalist. You will assemble a totem pole of them from last season to first season. SO THERE'S NOT ANY CONFUSION OWEN WILL BE ON TOP. Do you all understand!"<p>

"Yes sir!" Shouted everyone

"Yes sir what!"

"Yes sir grand master Chef!"

_~To be continued ~_


	6. Total pole smack down! part 2

"Get ready brats!" said Chef "Its leaping time"

All the contestants stood in front of there teams respective catapult. No one on either side wasn't really sure on who will go first. A dramatic fast paced music began in the background and the Drama brewed.

On the Danger Dogs side a argument started on who will go first. "No way! I'm not getting on that thing" shouted Morty

"I'm not getting on that either" agreed Colleen.

Theodore noticed nobody looking his way and him and Liam where the only ones close to the catapult. He took another quick peek behind him and pushed Liam into the catapult and launched it. When everyone turned around Theodore whispered a tune before saying. "Liam volunteered, I told him not to but he insisted"

Vodka ran up to the catapult in shock. "Love... Noooooooo!"

On the side of the Sneaky Vipers there was also a debate going on. The main one's evolved in this argument is Alex, Adaliah, and Anya. He noticed how quickly the Danger Dogs had already made there move so Casio took action and hopped on the catapult.

"Launche me" he demanded towards Avis.

"My pleasure" Avis launched Casio over the ocean and there he landed in shark infested waters.

Liam noticed the sharks coming towards him and quickly grabbed a Owen head he then quickly began to swim back up. Casio noticed the sharks targeting Liam and took this Chance to grab a Heather head. When they both reached shore they began there race to get back to them team. Casio being slightly more athletic moved further ahead of Liam. They both reached there teams.

Liam handed the Owen head to Felix, but was intercepted by Vodka. "Don't trust him love. He is a traitor"

"I am not a traitor. Anya lied and she is trying to get me kicked out" Felix declared.

On the Sneaky Vipers side Casio handed the Heather head to Alex the so far unofficial team leader."A Heather doesn't look like we can start yet"

Over with Ruby and Anya,Ruby still wasn't done with the conversation about Felix. Anya of course felt like it was over and done with but clearly Ruby wasn't going to let it go. She had to think of something to shut her up, taking the alternative she volunteered as the next leaper. Avis launched her and at this same time Vodka was also launched.

They landed in the water at the same time. Vodka swam to the sea bed floor and waiting for her was a pack of sharks. She fought them off giving them kicks and punches. Anya took this opportunity and swiped up a Alejandro head. Noticing how Anya was getting ahead of her Vodka kicked stopped beating up the sharks and grabbed the Beth head by her.

Back at the other side of the beach the teams waited for there teammates to return. Felix feeling incredibly sad sat on a rock suliking up. Ruby saw this and went to comfort the class clown. She sat down next to him and patted his back. "Its okay Felix don't feel sad" comforted Ruby. "I take that back, it sounded kinda cheesy. What I mean is don't worry about Anya when are team loses tonight I am getting her sent home"

Felix looked up at Ruby curious at what she just said. "What do you mean when you lose tonight"

Ruby leaned into his ear and whispered. "I am throwing the challenge. Anya is going home wheather she likes it or not"

Felix did the zip his lips sign and smiled at the girl. Returning the smile Ruby walked off not wanting things too look to suspicious.

The scene flipped to the vipers side where Ruby was about to take the next leap. Avis eye balled her suspiciously, she saw the early conversation between her and Felix.

"Are you going to send me flying or what?" Asked Ruby.

"Not yet sweet cakes. First I want to know everything you just told Felix" demanded Avis

Ruby quickly looked both directions before leaning in and whispering in Avis ear. She stopped for a moment and began again. Avis eyes popped open at what she had just heard. She hadn't had much screen time but she wasn't about to lose it because of Anya.

"Are you sure about this" asked Avis.

"What's the hold up! Send her flying already!" Shouted Casio walking up. Ruby nodded and Avis then launched Ruby in the air.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: I never trusted that Anya. Thinking she so pretty just because she attracts a lot of guys. She thinks she is so popular because a majority of the people here like her. I swear! ... I hate girls like that. Well before she gets me I am going to get her.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: I didn't tell her about me about to sabotage the team. Its the only way I can make sure Anya goes home.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Sutton wanted to go unnoticed by everyone else at the moment. Normally she wouldn't mind being the center of attention but with this challenge, like she was about to volunteer for that. She silently walked off creeping away. She then hit face first into Liam's face.

"Ouch... Oh it you again" said Sutton. She stood up about to walk away from the klutz, but the latter himself grabbed onto her arm. She looked back towards him with malice imprinted on her face.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry about what happened the first day. Also what happened just now" said Liam. "I am kinda of a klutz and it happens pretty often"

"Well as long as your sorry it okay" she said sweetly. Her voice then change the venomous. " But if it happens again you will be out of faster like I sent Miley Gillins packing"

"Who is Mikey Gillins?"

"Exactly" Sutton began walking off but felt another tug on her arm. She turned around and instead of it being Liam... It was Vodka.

The scene flipped over to Vodka holding Sutton over her and then dumping her in the catapult. After she sent the former flying she walked off while dusting off her hands.

Both Ruby and now Sutton are now in the sea searching for idols. As she searched for one of the idols a shark came behind Ruby with its mouth opened wide. Before it could munch on her Ruby jabbed a Zoey idol in its mouth and she same off with a Lightning idol. A sharks rised behind her, she turned around and quickly kicked the shark in the nose. The shark apparently sensitive swam off crying. Sutton shrugged it off and swam up with a Beth idol.

* * *

><p>As both the contestants raced to the beach there waited for them. Liam was feeling a bit to close with Vodka. Most likely because she was snuggling him without his consent. A idea popped in his headhead that would get the girl away for awhile.<p>

"Come on Vodka... you see the ball" Liam said making a ball shape in his hands. This worked because Vodka started acting like a dog and started to crave the invisible ball. "Go get the ball girl" he said throwing it and Vodka followed.

Before she could run back Liam walked off in the opposite direction. He walked off into the woods away from the challenge he the suddenly stopped in his footsteps when he heard a strange sound. He recognized the sound as crying but who was it coming from? He peaked behind the tree and he was surprised to see it was Adaliah crying.

The girl would act like she was a person not to mess with, she even looked like it. So watching her crying was a real sight to see. But Liam couldn't stand by and watch this it wasn't in his nature. He walked up to her and when she noticed him she didn't look to pleased.

"What do you want" she asked.

"I just want to know why you are crying" asked Liam

Adaliah whipped up her last tear before turning around and facing the opposite direction of him. She barely even knew the guy so why would she even tell him. Its not like he would understand, but he was the first person in to actually carecare for her well being. She turned around too see he was gone. She was happy about that, but at the same time sad he left. What she didn't know someone was watching this from above a tree.

* * *

><p>By the time Liam got back he saw that the totem poles on both sides had been almost completed. There side needed a Zoey to start building and his side needed a Alejandro to start building.<p>

"Hey guys I will go" Volunteered Colleen. It wasn't the complete truth as she only wanted some attention from her brother. Naturally it worked because Colin walked up to her with concern in his face.

"Colleen are you sure you want to do this? I mean its pretty dangerous down there sis" said Colin

Theodore walked up and layer his hand on top on Colleen's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about her she will be just fine"

"Thanks Theodore" said Colleen.

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: When did Theodore and Colleen become friends.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

On the Vipers side things went a bit more difficulty. Casio claimed she saw a Zoey idol stuck in a sharks teeth. No one dared try that task, Anya herself wouldn't do it. But she could get someone who will. She walked up to Alex with a cutie look on her face and her lips perked up.

"Alex you have to do it. You have to win us this challenge" said Anya in a sweet way.

"Why do I have to do it? It seems kinda crazy" said Alex. He looked into Anya's sweet eyes and figured out it was hard to deny her.

He jumped when Anya grabbed his leg and loosely played with his knee. She then started straddling his torso with her legs and seductively rubbed his chest. She did a swift blow in his ear before she leaned in and whispered. "Because your the only one who can"

Anya stepped back and a newly confident Alex walked in passed her.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Flirting is almost like a second language too me.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

With both Alex and Colleen in the water they began there search for the last idol. Alex ran into the shark with the Zoey idol in it. He pretended to point to something behind him and when that didn't work he punched the shark in the face, took the idol, and swam off. When he reached surface his first gaze came too Colleen already ahead of him. But with his superior speed and quickly caught up to her and even beat her in the race. The Vipers where the ones to finish there totem pole first.

All the Vipers began cheering and carried Alex to the Spa hotel. Ruby even if her plan failed was still happy they won. She would take care of Felix's situation later.

* * *

><p>Most of the Danger Dogs sat outside of a cabin that Chris brought in. Those Dogs are Naomi sitting next to Sutton and Colleen. Those three ate lunch together while deciding on who to vote out.<p>

"I think we should vote for Felix. He can't be trusted" said Naomi

"Agreed" said Sutton.

Theodore walked up to the three girl. "I don't think we should do that"

"Why should we do that" asked Sutton.

"Well Felix can still be useful in challenges. So we should get rid of someone who is spendable, so why not Morty."

The three females looked at each other regarding if they should do it or not. Theodore walked away knowing they would make the right decision.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: I didn't save Felix because I like him. Right now he has connections to the other team that I can use. (Laughs evilly) Also I am going to have to check on the records of Adaliah. They will be out of here faster than team victory.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Skipping ahead to the bonfire ceremony. Chris was therethere holding only two marshmallows and for some reason Gwen was next to him. The only ones left without a mellow was Felix and Morty.

"Felix, Morty it is time for one of you to say goodbye"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Felix" Chris gave Felix the marshmallow and Morty looked sadded, but that quickly turned to pissed.

"You know what all you guys suck!" Morty walked off and later took the sling of shame given too him by Chef. The scene went back to the bonfire with the contestants.

"Chris what is Gwen doing here" asked Colin.

"Yeah what am I doing here" asked Gwen.

"Gwen you are apart of are next challenge... taking place in about ten minutes. I hope the Vipers didn't get too comfortable." Chris then turns to the camera. "What will happened next on are horror themed challenge. Will anyone finally crack? Find out next time on Total... Drama… Danger Zone!"


	7. House of screams part 1

*Last time on Total Drama… what do you get when you mix fire, an angry host, and Theodore? You get Chef hosting a red flag episode. Anya showed she is manipulative in more ways than one and Ruby is determined too get rid of her. Adahliah was caught crying by Liam and Collen's jealousy reached a new breaking point. In the end the Sneaky Vipers won, Theodore saved Felix from certain elimination and Morty went home. Now stay tuned to this screaming episode of Total…Drama…Danger Zone!*

* * *

><p>The scene rushed too the outside of the McLean spa hotel. It then flashed in into the boys room where all the male members of the Sneaky Vipers are asleep, except for Alex. The latter laid in bed with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Huh" moaned the teen.

The scene flashed into the girls room where there is almost no sleeping getting done. Adaliah was having nightmares not long before she went too sleep, so she was up watching the time pass by. Natalie is sleeping like a baby even drooling on her pillow. Avis having a good nap clutching on her pillow.

Now this changes from the ones that are wide awake. Anya sending glares at Ruby, she had somehow figured out about the alliance against her. She wasn't really worried, but she was doing all she could too intimidate Ruby.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: A alliance agaisnt me. I vould like too see them try.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: Now that I have Avis on my side, Anya will be going home next time we lose. **

**Static.**

**Avis: Yeah I can stay in this alliance with Ruby, but only until Anya is gone. After that Ruby will be going bye bye.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Everyone in each room jumped up from there beds at the sudden noise. Casio falling off his bed, Alex accidentally knocking down a lamp, and Natalie almost chocking on her drool. Gaining back composure she noticed the glares that Ruby and Anya are sending each other.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I noticed that there isn't much chemmistry going on with the girls side, of the team. Avis is sooo anti social, the same could probably go for Ruby, and Anya is just… I don't know. I came here too make friends but that's a little hard with everyone giving you the cold shoulder. … well Alex is cool.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"HURRY UP! Chris said too come too the camp fire for the next CHALLENGE!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Vodka.

"Wow I guess Chris doesn't know the definition of beauty sleep right?" Joked Natalie. Anya, Ruby, and Avis looked at her for a second before getting up and starting too get dressed.

**Confessionals.**

**Chris: I am going too let that comment slide. Just so you all know I am the king of beauty sleep, which is one of the reasons I am having Gwen host this episode.**

**Static.**

**Natalie: Like I just said cold shoulder. I wanted too make friends not mortal enemies.**

**Static.**

**Avis: If that girl thinks she can win by making friends she… is… dumb. Has she not seen past seasons.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>At the bonfire are the Danger Dogs waiting for the other team. The best thing going on at the moment is Naomi's crazy acting babbling a bunch of different words, that Colin deduced must have been about video games.<p>

"So Colin why do you think Naomi's acting so crazy" Liam asked him. Without needed say Liam was happy too be around someone other than Vodka.

Colin tapped his chin before coming up with the most appropriate answer. "Well ever since we got here Chris hasn't been letting us get much sleep… and when you don't get enough sleep your mind starts messing with you. Naomi is probably getting a more sever case since her video games are gone and the no sleeping" Colin explained.

"Yeah that makes since" said Liam scratching his head. "That probably explains the bear putting on lip stick" he said pointing too Sutton putting on lipstick. In his mind of course he sees what was previously stated. "So are you having any problems"

"Not really. I used too having too stay up so late usually playing video games or watching anime" said Colin.

"Wow! You watch anime too! I love that stuff, one time I stayed up three days straight watching it" shouted Liam in a very happy tone.

"I stayed up a whole week" stated Colin.

"Well if we ever have a challenge based on anime, we will be lucky too have you" stated Liam.

Sutton watched from afar leaning on the back of a tree. She didn't mind there bromance , she only wished she knew how too gets Colin attention. They talked about anime which was something she knew nothing about. Colleen tapped her shoulder and on reaction Sutton turned around.

"Hey Sutton I just wanted to say sorry, I never meant too hurt the little birdy" apologized Colleen.

Sutton confused at the last part still spoke anyway. "Its okay, but what are you apologizing for"

Colleen's face grew angry and she stormed off, leaving Sutton confused.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: Really? Who accepts a apology and doesn't even know what its about?**

**Static.**

**Sutton: That was weird. Did I miss something?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Time fast forward showing all the teams together at the bonfire. Usually where Chris and Chef would stand, It is now Gwen and Chef.<p>

Gwen walked up too them holding a piece of paper, but after looking over it she tossed the paper over too the side. "Alright guys I would like too start off by saying nice too meet you all. Second I feel really bad that you have too deal with Chris"

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Vanna be goth.**

**Static.**

**Avis: Really? I don't even know why she goes with the goth look anymore.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Anyway according too Chris I am bound by contract too host at least one episode. Chris wanted this too be horror theamed and I said why not."

"Can you just explain the challenge already!" Shouted Casio.

Gwen was momentarily startled for a second. "Sorry! Gesh! Fine your challenge is too spend the night in a haunted house containing all your worst fears. Anyone can leave whenever they want, but the team with the most members standing are the winners"

**Confessionals.**

**Naomi: From solving mysteries with the gang all the time I will have no problem solving this mystery. (She then puts on large glasses) (A/N: Remember lack of sleep and video games)**

**Static.**

**Sutton: Yes! Finally a challenge I have a advantage in. I had a part in haunted house, but I got sick because a intern brought in some bad donuts so my understudy had too fill in. Good thing I made sure that intern became one of Chris's interns.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Quick footage of a intern running from the dangerous mutants of boney Island was shown.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I am fearless, also this could be a good chance too bond with the girls. Yay me!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

As all the contestants began there walk the drama has already begun. Starting with Avis and Alex , she noticed the boy looking pretty shaken up and she walked up to comfort him.

"Hey what's wrong with you Alex" Avis asked in a caring tone.

Alex blinked at this. "I don't really know how too sleep without my stuffed lion and he got burned in the fire" he said sadly. "So sleeping in a haunted house is going too be impossible"

"Hey don't worry you will have your team" comforted Avis.

"Your right. Thanks for caring"

This snapped Avis into reality as if she wasn't already in it. She flashed her eyes back and fourth before running up ahead.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: Oh no, the haunted house is already taken affect. I am becoming who I once was.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Gwen stood in front of the open doors of the haunted house as everyone walked in. "Good luck guys. Remember whoever wins gets a advantage in the next challenge" Just after Naomi walked in holding a box of Scooby snax came in Gwen closed the doors behind them.

The contestants facing there worst fears, whatever dark secret they held was now about too begin.

"HAAAAAAAA!

~_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know its been awhile since I last updated, sorry for that. Now I would like too explain some things I do not own haunted house, Scooby doo, or total drama. I decided too have Gwen host this episode since she won every haunted themed horror challenge she was in. Gwen is one of my favorite characters and I was not trying to bash her in anyway, I just don't get why she is still supposedly a goth.<strong>

**I also tried to balance out the screen time for everyone else. Next we will get too see how they face there fears if they even do it at all. Next chapter will be tomorrow (Friday thank god) or Saturday. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for only having Felix and Theodore mentioned not really say anything. Not really anything else to go on so see ya.**


	8. The opening

**Sorry guys I won't be able to update today as promised. But I thought you all deserved a little something since you sent me such fantastic OCS. So here is the opening I came up with.**

* * *

><p>[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popped out and turned on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign past the camp facilities, past the host on the director's chair just as the music started]<p>

_Dear mom and dad im doin fine._

[The camera flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peeking down into]

_You guys are on my mind._

[The camera dives into the water showing Liam in his swimming trunks. He then spots a shark and screams while swimming up, but also a fishing line hooks his trunks]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be_

_And I think the answer is plain to see!_

_[_The camera showed Alex above the water on a canoe; he had a fishing rod pulling up his catch, but was weirded out when it was revealed he caught Liam. A bird comes by and swoops Liam's swimming trunks up taking it into the air]

_I wanna be… famous!_

_[ _The swimming trunks hang in the sun for a moment before descending into the woods. The camera pans down to Christopher with a group of friendly animals around him. The swimming trunks lands on his face disturbing the animals and forces them to attack Christopher. The camera zooms out to show Theodore laughing his butt off and then again to show Anya raising him an eyebrow.]

_I wanna live close too the sun._

_[_The camera zooms to another part of camp showing Ruby and Avis in a raft and about to go in a waterfall. The two stop fist fighting when there raft fell down the waterfall]

_Well pack your bags cause I already won._

_[_The camera pans down to the bottom of the waterfall showing Felix juggling some balls. He missed Ruby and Avis fall behind him and continued his activity. Naomi collided into him sending them both flying to the left side of the camera]

_Everythin to prove nothin in my way._

[The camera moves rapidly showing Naomi and Felix who eventually smash into the outhouse confessional. Knocking Natalie who had a piece of toilet paper on her shoe. The camera pans over too the main lodge showing Chef's silhouette in the window]

_I'll get there one day._

_[_The camera moves in showing Chef smirking, in a pot of something green. He looks behind him where Dallas and Morty are tied up. Looking nervous at each other.]

_Cause I wanna be …famous._

_[ _The camera moves too the left showing Vodka and Casio arm wrestling. Vodka eventually overpowers him and wins.]

_na~nananananana, nananana, banana_

[The camera pans too the docks where Colleen is. She walks up too the camera and gives it a smooch, leaving her lipstick on the screen. The camera man wipes it off. The camera moves into the air which is now night and pans down to Colin and Sutton leaning in for each other for a kiss. It was then interrupted by Chris appearing between both of them. The camera zooms revealing the other campers whistling the last notes of the song]


	9. House of screams part 2

The doors shut behind them all the teens stood there odd and confused on what exactly too do. It wasn't until Sutton gave a big yawn everyone realized what they should probably do. Not a single one of them had gotten a full night of sleep and by Colin's words no sleep messes with your mind. Everyone agreed and went too whatever rooms they could scene flashed into a bedroom with Anya, Ruby, Natalie, and Avis stepping in.

Ruby flipped the light switch, but no light came on. "That's just great no lights. Just perfect" sarcastically said Avis.

"Do you have to bitch over everything" asked Ruby.

"WHAT did you just call me!"

Avis and Ruby stepped forward ready to fight until Natalie stepped in between them. "Listen guys we should try to get along. I bet we all have much more in common then we think" pleaded Natalie. Avis and Ruby exchanged harsh glares at each other before looking off into opposite directions. Natalie really wanted everyone too get along, maybe baby steps was the way too go. "Avis how about me and you go see if we can go find some candles"

"Better than staying here with these rejects" Avis said before walking out the bedroom with Natalie behind her. This leaving Ruby and Anya alone.

"So I guess its just me and you" noted Anya.

"I rather get eaten by a shark than stay here with you" Ruby declared before slamming the door behind her.

Anya laughed before jumping on the bed and laying down. She closed her eyes for a minute then reopened them too realize where she was. In the room all by herself she shifted her eyes back and fourth forgetting how too even move. The girl who was thought to be heartless was afraid. Anya zoomed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: I bill admit it. I have a fear of being alone… I have just always feared it so much. (Realizes what she is admitting) But if you tell anyone I will put you four feet under.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The screen flashed too Anya no longer being watched in person, but from a screen. The camera pulled back to Gwen sitting in a chair and watching the monitors hidden in the mansion. She chuckled before taking a bite of popcorn. "Wow" Gwen said. "I guess even the meanest of beast have there fears" Gwen hunched over in the chair and enjoyed the show.

"Scoot over" stepping into the scene and sitting next to Gwen is Courtney. "Glad you could fly me in, in time"

"Are you kidding me"'Gwen said. "Before this episode is over Chris will be on his last rope"

* * *

><p>The scene flashed into another bedroom where Alex and Casio are resting. They both sat there looking at each other for thirty minutes before Casio finally spoke. "Alex I well do you think you are doing in the game" Casio asked him.<p>

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Well I think I have been doing a good job as team leader"

"Unofficial leader" Casio corrected. "But forget that … have you noticed how much the girls out number us" Alex was speechless. "It is two boys against five girls soon they are going to realize that and we both we be out of here faster than Ezekiel"

Alex understood what he had meant, but he wasn't too sure on the idea. "Me and you should team up until those numbers are even" continued Casio.

"I don't know" said Alex. "Anya has been really nice too me… always giving me compliments on how I look. I think she is crushing, but we can't get involved I am in it too win it"

"Then step your game up and team up with me" suggested Casio.

Alex opened his mouth, but before a answer could be heard the camera flashed from the scene.

* * *

><p>In a room filled with silence is two woman by the names of Sutton and Colleen. They are now currently the only two females in the room. Naomi left saying there was a mystery she had to figure out and Vodka claimed nothing could keep her away from her man. Sutton and Colleen on separate bed only the sound of blinking filling the room.<p>

"So Colleen I how's life at school" Sutton asked breaking the silence.

"Well let's just say im glad to be out" said Colleen. "People would never stop bugging me, the only person I could usually come too for a real talk was… Colin"

"What wrong" asked Sutton.

Colleen let out a sai. "Its just when we got here I thought it was going too be me and Colin. But now he spends more time with other people like you than me"

Sutton took what she said into consideration. "So your jealous"

"I am NOT jealous"

Sutton walked up and sat down next too Colleen. "Colleen trust me the sooner you admit to jealousy the better it will feel. Because if you hold it in it will come out harder in more ways than you could imagine"

"How so" questioned Colleen.

"Have you ever heard of that actor Milley Gillins" Colleen nodded. "That girl stole my spotlight all the time at one point she even stole my manager. So me and some other actresses got together and … I said too much"

Even if the last of that story was a little blank. Colleen knew what she meant, unless she wanted too go commando she had to admit. "Okay the thing is…"

BAM!

Liam fell from the vent above. "Please hide me from her" Liam went and hid under one of the beds. Not long after Vodka jumped down in a wedding dress in search of Liam.

"You can't run forever! Your love will be mine!" While looking for Liam Vodka noticed Sutton. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MAN"

Sutton with a pretty pissed look on her face stood up. "Okay Vodka you need to calm down. I don't know why you think I am in love with Liam, but I am not and never will be"

"Liam who the heck is that!" Spouted Vodka.

* * *

><p>The scene changed too them being watched from a screen again. The camera pulled back to Gwen and Courtney laughing there butts off.<p>

"Izzy 2.0" declared Gwen.

"More like Sierra 2.0" laughed Courtney.

The two high fived each other in there cleverness. Scott then stepped beaten up and holding a disc. "Alright I got the disc… are you guys sure this will work?"

"Defiantly" assured Courtney. "Now go back out and send it NOW"

On her command Scott ran out the hut and Courtney plus Gwen went back too watching the show.

* * *

><p>The scene went back too them with Sutton looking like a ticking time bomb. "Are you telling me you have been harassing me about staying away from a guy you don't even know the name of"<p>

Vodka and Sutton looked at each other with intimidation, Liam took this chance too try and sneak out the room. But as usual fate was against him and on his way out he accidentally knocked over a vase. This causing Vodka to direct her attention on him and chase soon began again.

* * *

><p>In the hallways on the mansion walks Naomi, Colin, and for some reason Anya.<p>

"So vhat exactly are we doing" asked Anya.

"Looking for clues on who is haunting this castle. You should pay more attention Daphne" said Naomi.

Anya looked down at Colin looking for an answer. "Well me and thinks she's Daphne went too the kitchen too get some coffee. But she said there wasn't time the mystery had too be solved, also she keeps calling me Scrappy"

"That sounds interesting" Anya restored.

Liam and Vodka both ran past confusing the group. They ran back on this time for Liam too be caught by Vodka in a choke hug. The one most perplexed at this was Naomi.

"Will you guys stop it! We are searching for clues!" She shouted. "Scooby stop playing with Daphne"

Colin clamped his hands declaring he was out and walked off. Anya stayed knowing with Colin gone her plan could succeed, she didn't bother to question about how she was Daphne earlier. Vodka instead of questioning she played along and Liam well him himself was already on the effect of not much sleep. So his mind could literally drift anywhere.

"Here Scooby want a Scooby snack" offered Naomi bringing out a box.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Begged Liam. Naomi tossed the snack in his mouth, afterwards Vodka grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Scooby want to go to bed with me" offered Vodka.

"Zoinks! Beastuality" Liam shouted jumping out her hands and running off. Like before Vodka began to chase him.

With them now gone Anya walked up to Naomi with a malice smile. "So you believe your really Velma" asked Anya.

"Well of course I am" Anya knocked the fake glasses off Naomi's face. "My glasses I can't see a thing without my glasses"

Anya leaned into her ear and whispered. "You are not Velma, you are a ghost buster and everyone here is a ghost" Anya walked off just after Naomi's face filled with determination.

The scene flashed forward to Naomi in a bathroom. She pulled out a net and vacuum from the closet. Put black makeup on her like tiger stripes she then busted out the room dressed like a ghost buster.

* * *

><p>Avis clicked on the light leading down into the basement. She walked down with Natalie following her close behind. The two searched for candles as previously spoken of. Natalie pulled out multiple items such as a coconut, a shark tooth, and a whistle. Avis dumped down boxes after boxes, but no luck finding candles.<p>

"So no luck" asked Natalie.

"What does it look like too you" asked Avis.

Natalie walked off tugging her arm not bothering her anymore. She continued the search and now looking around the room she realized it is the basement of a old funeral home. Looking at the coffins and oven they used for cremation. Looking over one of the coffins she didn't expect for a pair of hands too push her in and lock the box.

"Nice joke Avis please let me out" pleaded Natalie. Her eyes widend when she hear the box being lifted, she kept her cool… that was soon lost when she smelled the burning of fire. "HELP!"

The scene flashed to outside the coffin where Avis is still searching .Avis looked up the stairs too see a figure shut the door behind him. She couldn't worry about that at the moment, she had too help out Natalie. She acted fast by turning off the fire and pulling the coffin out of the oven. When she unlocked it Natalie quickly came out panting for air.

"Are you okay" Avis placed her arm on her shoulder, but Natalie slapped it away. "What's your problem"

"YOU are my problem" shouted Natalie. "I have done nothing but be nice too you… so you repay me by trying too KILL ME. I am out of here" Natalie stormed out the room and presumably out the mansion.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I knew Avis has little problems. But try to kill me is NOT little.**

**Static.**

**Avis: She is nuts if she really thinks I would kill her like that. Someone is framing me and when I find out who. (Throws her fist in the air)**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Yeah I am so scared… come and get me! It was a win win situation. If she died one less person to deal with. If she lived major trust issues on the team. This game is mine (punches the camera making it go black) and no one can stop me!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>The scene flashed too the kitchen where Sutton and Colleen are having a midnight snack. Colleen brought them both sandwiches too the table.<p>

"So you never cooked for yourself" asked Colleen.

"No, it was always studio food and whatever was left in my trailer" answered Sutton.

"Well one of these days I have to teach you how too cook. It is a big stress reliever" Colleen took a bite of her sandwich with a drip of mayonnaises falling out her mouth.

"Well with a life like mine I am going to need it" added Sutton.

The two shared a laugh before tonning it down. Colleen was the one to switch the direction on conversation. "So Sutton what boy do you like"

Colleen didn't know, but she had just brought up a gray feeling for Sutton. "Well his a guy and you know him. His cute but I don't know if he likes me back"

"Is it Felix… his got a little something going on" said Colleen.

"It's Colin" Sutton admitted; Colleen frowned. "I know its weird, but for some reason I can't stop loving him. I don't know what it is but its like that zing is there"

Colleen stood there for a moment in silence. "Let me guess he doesn't know you like him" Sutton nodded. "Yeah that's my brother for ya. Let's get back to you first of YES! Second off if you need any help I know just how to seduce my brother"

"You would do that for me" asked Sutton.

"Of course what are friends for if they can't help each other hook up, with each others brothers"

Ignoring that last part Sutton ran up and hugged Colleen. The camera pulled back showing Casio watching from behind, being disgusted by this. The screen pulled back more showing Alex next too him.

"Okay none of them are here let's go" said Casio.

"What are you talking about? Some girls are right there" pointed out Alex; Casio smacked his own head in stupidity.

"We are looking for girls on are team" Casio looked back into the kitchen. "We what to get them against each other" Casio turned back around too see Alex was gone. "What the hell" Casio looked back into the kitchen to see Sutton and Colleen is also gone.

He was getting creeped out and began to walk back until he bumped into something. He looked behind him too see Naomi for a slight second then next a bag over his head.

* * *

><p>"So Felix how have things been" asked Ruby.<p>

"Things have been going good… for now" said Felix. "I tried stopping pulling pranks and stop cracking jokes, so I can prove how much more useful I am"

Ruby thought about something and decided to tell Felix about it anyway. "Hey Felix I what to tell you the reason im here. Back at home I am a outcast I never talked to anybody so I never had friends. So my mom forced me here too make new friends and too be honest I think I found a friend in you"

Felix was touched by this and he realized this must have been a big mile stone for her. They hugged each other for as long as they could until they heard the sound of tears behind them. They broke the hug and looked behind them too see Adaliah with tear shrieks.

"What are you looking at" she asked in venom.

"Sorry is something wrong" asked Felix. "You look down in the dumps" he covered his mouth when he realized he made a pun.

"I hope you two stay happy" she walked off too the far side of the hallway, where she didn't notice Theodore on the wall.

Theodore waited until Felix left Ruby and came his way. Theodore stepped in front of him, but Felix looked like he was expecting it and a look of grief came too his face.

"So Felix did you learn anything from Ruby" asked Theodore.

"No she just told me how she thought of me as a friend" sadly said Felix he was grabbed by the shirt by Theodore.

"You better listen good you piece of shit!" Theodore demanded. "I saved you from elimination, so you owe me. So you better do your job and do it right!" Theodore pushed him on the ground shaking his fist in his face before walking off.

When he was gone Felix began crying. He didn't want too show his moment of weakness towards Theodore or he might give him some roughing up. Before he had another second of grief a bag was latched over his head and then dragged away.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed too Adaliah walking through the halls then eventually bumped into Colin.<p>

"Ouch! Watch where your going geek on a train" spat Adaliah as she got up.

"My bad" said Colin getting up. "I was just looking for everyone else its like they just vanished"

"I saw Ruby and Felix awhile ago, but now that I think about it I haven't seen anyone" explained Adaliah. "Not like I care or anything" she then looked at Colin with a horrified look on his face, curious Adaliah turned around and herself also shocked too see the hooded ghost.

"Gho… gho… gho… ghost!" Shouted Colin before running leaving Adaliah behind.

"Wait for me!" Adahliah shouted as she ran behind.

A whistling tune played as Colin and Adaliah ran. The ghost followed them into the hallway with fourteen doors. He followed the door Colin went into, but Colin walked out the one across the hallway very sneaky.

The ghost came out one door; Adaliah came out the other one. Adaliah saw him and closed the door behind her with the ghost going through that same door. Adaliah walked out a door three ways down. Colin walked out another one and they both ran away from the hallway.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed too the mansion doors where Colin and Adaliah ran out. The camera zoomed out to reveal they landed on the other contestants in a pile.<p>

"The ghost got you guys too" questioned Colin.

"What ghost! It was Naomi the whole time" said Colleen.

The ghost stepped on the porch and pulled its hood off revealing it too be Naomi. She stepped down in front of everyone else. "That's right you ghost. You won't be haunting this mansion anymore"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT GHOST" shouted Avis walking up too her.

The camera moved over too Natalie with a look of disbelief. Then back at Avis who was ready to mangle Naomi into a knot. The camera zoomed out showing Gwen, Courtney, and Scott walking up too them.

Gwen prepared her voice before speaking. "Anya wins it for the Sneaky Vipers" she announced.

The contestants eyes widened and then look up at the house where Anya steps out applausing herself. She walked past Naomi patting her on the back and then walked past Ruby showing her dominance.

"Thank you all it wouldn't be possible without Naomi" pointed out Anya.

Naomi still oblivious on what was really going on did not understand the menacing glares from her team.

Gwen and Courtney felt sorry for the girl. They both experienced it many times before, the one knew how it ended an it wouldn't be pretty. "See you all at the camp fire tonight or morning. Ya no what I don't care" said Gwen walking off.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed forward at the break of dawn. Chris, Chef, Gwen, Courtney, and Scott stood there in front of the contestants. Chris only had one marshmallow on the plate and the only one's without one was Felix and Naomi.<p>

"Dude and dudette one of you will be flying out of here and never coming back … ever" explained Chris. "Now the last marshmallow goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Felix bites his nails.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naomi now fully aware of things and what she had done sucked her thumb.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott smirks evilly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen and Courtney smile at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"It goes too Felix" Chris tossed the marshmallow and the latter being happy enough he cheered. Naomi lost for words on what to say or how to explain herself only knew one thing to say. "Sorry guys I went overboard there didn't I"

"Don't sweat it girl, you tried your best" said Colleen.

"Yeah you can do better next time" said Colin.

Naomi smiled. "Thanks guys" Chef came and picked her up and carried her too the sling of shame.

* * *

><p>Chef placed her on the slingshot and on cue Chris slinged her through the air. "Well that was this episode of…"<p>

"Wait!"

Courtney ran up with Gwen and Scott behind her. Chris looked annoyed by there current presence and even more annoyed when a woman in a suit came up writing things down on a paper. "Who is this" questioned Chris.

"This is Melody from human resources" introduced Courtney.

"We have human resources" Chris asked Chef. The bulky man shrugged giving him his answer, Melody then walked up too Chris giving him a piece of paper. Chris snatched it from her hands but didn't bother too read it. "So what is it"

"Chris McLean" started Melody. "For endangering children, criminal neglect, fraud, disturbing the peace, destruction of private property, and scandal you are officially ….….… FIRED!"

Chris with a shocked looked on his face couldn't move. "You can't be serious what's going too happen to my cottage, my pets, my home, my ISLAND."

"It is not your island its the producers island." Said Melody.

"But who's going too run the show! I made Total Drama what it is today" shouted Chris.

"They will" she said pointing too a waving Gwen, Courtney, and Scott.

"But they are all borderline nuts"

The camera flashed to Chris briefly seen on the sling of shame and launched away with his scream being heard until there was a twinkle in the sky. Shortly after this the authorities arrived by a small boat on the island.

"Sorry if you came for Chris he just left" said Courtney.

"Thank you Mame, but we aren't here for him. We are here for Vodka have you seen her" said the cop.

"Yeah, but why do you need her" asked Gwen.

"She is a escape from the mental institution. We tracked her down too here, so where is she"

Everyone then heard the boats motor go and looked over too see Vodka in the boat. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" She declared before driving off with the boat. The two cops jumped in the water swimming after her.

Courtney, Gwen, and Scott stepped in front of the camera.

"Join us next time on Total… " started Courtney.

"Drama…" added Gwen.

"Danger Zone!" finished Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like the twist in the end. I think it would be nice too see someone other than Chris host so I gave these three a chance. I don't have time to cover anything else, except if you want to stop reading after your of is voted off, okay. But remember there will be two returning and a play d losers episode. So see ya.<strong>


	10. Save My Princess part 1

*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone. The campers were forced to spend the night in a haunted house and shit went down. Alex and Casio formed a secret boys alliance, Theodore tried to kill Natalie (don't tell Courtney) and blamed it on Avis. Naomi was led to believe she was Velma and later a ghost buster, by Anya. In the end Naomi went home, Vodka ran from the cops, and Chris took the sling of shame. Also me, Gwen, and Courtney became the new host! Who will win and who will get scrapped on this episode of Total… Drama… Danger Zone*

* * *

><p>At night inside the camera room Scott is seen sleeping. Ignoring the cameras he couldn't notice a person moving around the camp and shutting off all the cameras. The figure moved through the camp fire then moved out of the cameras sight. Scott snored a bit still having no way to notice anything. The camera then widend to reveal the figure behind him, he knocked Scott out and sat on the chair. He looked at the footage in the McLean spa hotel in the girls room. He zoomed in on Anya who was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Soon… soon you will see my real wrath"

The figures eyes widened when Anya was suddenly snatched away from her bed. He looked at another camera to see Sutton in her bed until she was also snatched away.

"What is going on here"

He then heard the door knob wiggle, thinking fast he jumped out the open window and dashed into the woods. After he was gone Courtney with Chef behind her came in, having a chat about his pay. The strange thing being Chef had both Anya and Sutton on his back.

"I don't get paid enough for this" Chef told Courtney.

"Uh…I looked into your pay you get paid just enough. So don't come complaining to me… especially after I started feeding you and the interns again" Courtney turned from Chef too see Scott knocked out on the ground who she accidentally stepped on. She quickly went to his aid. "Scott are you okay …Scott" Courtney smacks him. "Scott! Chef get the medics"

Chef stared at her blankly.

"What!"

"Girl do you not know I am the medic, the cook, the carpenter, the body guard, the…" Chef was then derailed by Courtney.

"Just do it"

* * *

><p>The scene flashed forward to it being morning, it then flashed into the Mclean spa hotel. Ruby was the first to wake, technically since Adaliah never went to bed. It had become somewhat of a routine for her, but she looked over to where Anya slept. To her surprise Anya was gone.<p>

"Yes!" Cheered Ruby.

Adaliah rolled over from her the other side to see the cheery girl. "What are you so happy about"

"My dreams came true" Adaliah raised an eye brow. "I finally got to wake up without seeing Anya's, ugly mug"

Adaliah raised from her bed and walked up to Ruby. "You know your a lot more bitchy then you seem"

"Thanks" Ruby took it as a compliment.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: Last night I saw Chef come in and snatch up Anya, that can either mean two things. She is currently being raped or it has something to do with the challenge. **

**Static.**

**Natalie: Since the other night I have been staying on my toes. Apparently Avis tried to kill me for no reason I mean who does that. I tried telling my team, but the either didn't care or wasn't listening. I was thinking about telling Gwen or Courtney, but I didn't want to seem like a snitch.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Morning Ruby, morning Adaliah" said Natalie racing out the room. The camera moved over to Avis who has a annoyed look on her face. She tried explaining how it was a misunderstanding, but Natalie was completely convinced she tried to kill her.

Upset Avis began marching out the room. Moving past Ruby and Adaliah as she did, both didn't seem to care. In all honesty they really didn't care, it was there problem in there eyes.

* * *

><p>The scene flashed to the mess hall where the losing team goes and eats there breakfast. Liam and Colin came up to Chef dumping green slop on there plate. Colin could of swore he saw that he something move, but that wasn't his real concern.<p>

"Chef could I ask if you seen Sutton at all. She suddenly disappeared last night" Colin asked him.

"Sorry string been I haven't seen the failing actress anywhere." Chef answered, but Colin still stood there. "AT ALL" Intimidated Colin walked away, Liam then walked up to Chef with the latter dumping the same slop on his plate. Liam was convinced his was alive when it crawled away.

"Hey Chef, as long as we are talking about disappearances have you seen Vodka, she wasn't the first thing I saw when I woke up this morning. Not like I care or anything" explained Liam.

Before answering Chef stabbed the green slop that passed by. "Your crazy girlfriend escaped from the mental police last night. Which means your team is down another player" Chef put down the green slop back on Liam's plate.

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: Yes! Vodka is gone and I can finally focus on the game. Also ewww Vodka my girlfriend… no just no.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Colin and Liam took there seats with there team. Colin sat down next to his twin Colleen, while Liam sat down next to Theodore with a happy grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about" asked Theodor.

"Vodka is gone and I will never have too see her again" Liam cheered, earning looks of confusion and reluctances from his team.

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: I know with Vodka gone Liam can feel safe for once. But with her gone we lost one of are strongest players. I am not exactly the strongest person around.**

**Static.**

**Felix: I am happy for Liam, I just wish I could escape my phyco.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: With Vodka gone I now have Liam for the pickings.**

**Static.**

**Vodka: I am back … nothing can keep me away from my love. I just have to lay low for awhile.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flashed to Alex and Casio walking in the woods. Casio called a secret alliance meeting away from everyone else. Alex wanted to get far in the game, but he wasn't so sure about his alliance with Casio. He has a serious temper especially when things didn't go his way.

"I was thinking if we lose tonight we should vote off Natalie" said Casio. Alex opened his to speak, but Casio didn't give him the chance. "And before you ask, Natalie is the most disposable person by being nice all the time, always trying to bring the team together. You know stuff like that"

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: I think I should get out of this alliance. Casio is a jerk and always wants things to go his way. Are me and Natalie really the only positive people on this team. Wait! I forgot about Anya she is so sweet. (Eyes open) Where is Anya.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Back at the mess hall where team Danger Dog is still eating. Colin looks pretty depressed only swirling his food around. Colleen see's this in her brother so she tries and comforts him.

"Don't worry Colin I'm sure NoCo will get together soon" comforted Colleen.

Colin sighed. "Its not that its just it doesn't feel right without Sutton here" admitted Colin.

Colleen blinked. She knew a lot about boys and she was getting the feeling that her brother is finally crushing on Sutton. "Don't worry I'm sure she will turn up. Sometimes you just have too look deep in your brain"

"You mean heart" corrected Colin

"That to"

**"Attention campers please meet outside the mess hall for your challenge."** Gwen announced over the intercom.

All members on the Danger Dogs stepped out. Theodore took this as the perfect opportunity too get Liam, Felix saw this and quickly pushed Liam out the door. Theodore was displeased with this, "You better have a good reason for doing this"

"I am not going to let you hurt Liam" said Felix. "I won't let you put him through the same torture"

Theodore chuckled not taking his words seriously. "You really don't know who your dealing with" an evil sensation surrounded Theodore as he began walking up towards Felix as the latter moved back. When he hit the door Theodore locked it so he wouldn't get out. "I can do whatever I want, If that means torturing you than I WILL DO IT. Maybe you need some medicine" Theodore whipped out a pocket knife. He then repeatedly started cutting down Felix arms as he screamed in pain. "Tell anyone about this and I won't go easy on you"

Theodore was about to open the door, but realized one more thing. "Just so I make sure you keep your mouth shut"

Snap!

Theodore broke Felix's arm, he also covered his mouth so nobody could hear him scream. So nobody would question it he pushed the arm back into its socket. "Pleasure doing business with ya"

* * *

><p>All campers are now outside of the mess hall. The host and Chef are in front of them with a big TV screen. This making most the campers wonder, Felix walked out and came by Natalie. She felt that something was wrong when he came by.<p>

"Felix what happened" she asked in concern.

Felix looked over to Theodore who waved at him and back at Natalie. "Nothing I just fell"

"Are you sure about that bro" Liam asked coming up. "I fall all the time and I don't look as broken as you"

Felix could feel the dark chill of Theodore behind him, he had to get them off his back. "I SAID IM FINE" shouted Felix. Natalie and Liam backed away from him feeling it was best to leave him alone. Theodore smiled believing he made his mark on Felix.

"So if your done I would like to explain the challenge" said Courtney, everyone gave her full attention. "Good now this challenge is inspired by the fairy tale challenge I won in season two"

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: Who cares, did we really have to hear that.**

**Static.**

**Casio: Self absorbed much.**

**Static.**

**Colin: I think I would be more happy with just Gwen.**

**Static.**

**Courtney: Okay looking at these reviews … is there a problem with me as one as the host. I am one of the top players and a CIT. Besides these losers should be happy with me instead of Chris. Oh yeah, while its out there STOP pairing me with Chris. Its disgusting.**

**Static.**

**Gwen: I think Courtney is forgetting that me and Scott are also host. Hopefully she hasn't.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Scott now about to explain the other part of the challenge turned on the TV. On the TV Sutton and Anya appeared on the screen both tied up hanging on a tree branch.

"Sutton!" Reacted her team.

None of the Sneaky Vipers didn't seem to care except Natalie and Alex.

"Why are they there" asked Natalie.

"Courtney didn't get my permission, but they thing is they will be playing princesses" explained Gwen. "While you guys play the knights, your mission is to rescue them"

Scott very enthusiastic about it explained the next part. "Yeah you have to travel to boney island, fight other 'knights' and monsters. This is going to be good"

Courtney brought out a starter horn. "Okay on your mark…"

Everyone got into a racing position.

"Get set …"

Casio glared at Liam, Avis glared at Sutton, and Theodore glared at everyone.

"GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>It end here. I think the real drama point in this chapter was whatever Theodore did. Sorry for tormenting Felix so much, but Theodore is twisted. Not much Sutton or Anya either but we already know there roles. Courtney looks like she is going more dominant with being a host. More cameo appearances next chapter so yeah! Now before I go I just wondering besides yours who is your favorite character.<strong>

**~Love Cole D. soul.**


	11. Save My Princess part 2

The scene started where it left off with the contestants running to the docks. Ahead of everyone else is Colleen, Alex, and Casio this three reached the beach and put a hult we they found a large crate. They looked ahead looking at two boats one being a motor and the other canoe. They rest of there teams came close behind with Colin coming in last panting.

Casio walked pulled open the crate finding various weapons. Such as a spear, shield, and a carrot? "What's all this stuff"

Colleen coming up behind him. "I think there weapons"

Casio rolled his eyes. "I mean what are we going to use them for"

The intercom was heard being picked up. Gwen spoke from it about to explain the conditions. "**What you see in that crate is your tools. They will help rescue your teammate or you can just skip those and grab the best boat. The choice is yours, good luck"**

"Out of my way!" Casio pushed over Alex and Colin then ran to the good boat.

"Hey I thought we were on the same team" called Alex.

"Then pick your weight up!" shouted back Casio. He jumped into the speed boat and started up the motor, what he didn't expect was a pair of arms to launch him off. After hitting the ground he looked up to see it was Theodore who was getting cheers from his team.

The Danger Dogs ran forward Liam snipped up the shield and Colin managed to grab the carrot. The all hopped on the boat he letting Theodor drive off.

"Good job on getting the shield dude" praised Felix.

"It wasn't a problem and this time I didn't slip" said Liam.

"Yeah, we should make you are team leader" Theodore told him.

His cheeks turned red with blush. "Geesh I don't know about all that"

Felix frowned apon this knowing Theodore's real motives. Colin noticed this, but chose not to say anything instead he looked into the distance at Boney island. "Don't worry Sutton I'm coming" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The camera flipped to under the docks where Vodka quietly swims. It zoomed out showing the team of Sneaky Vipers at a dismay. Each giving a disappointed look at Casio, feeling it was his fault.<p>

"You could've done worse I guess" said Adaliah

"You just had to lose the good one" said Avis.

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP" roared Casio. "I DIDN'T SEE ANY OF YOU OUT THERE"

Ruby stepped up; she was not pleased with the yelling. "Well maybe you should've waited for us instead of trying to be a all star"

"She has a point" pointed out Alex.

"OKAY you" he pointed at Alex. "Can shut the hell up"

Alex gasped at this.

"And you" he pointed at Ruby. "You wanna make jokes cause I got a joke for ya" He declared waving his fist in front of her.

Ruby and Casio pressed each others faces together waiting for the other to make a move. Avis shook her head in complete disappointment; she looked back seeing Natalie looking at her nervously. Avis face of disappointment turned to frustration.

"I don't know why you think I did it, but…" Avis took a deep breath. "I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU"

These words stopped any fighting that was going on turning all attention to Avis. The silence didn't last long because the fighting resumed not long after. Alex being the only one not involved in some type of fight.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: Okay I just have to say it (takes a breath) my team is terrible. We have no chemistry, also not everyone here is social. I think the most level headed people here are me and Natalie. We aren't going to get anything done this way.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera came back to the Danger Dogs having a great lead.

Theodore with the wind in his face couldn't spare the time to look back. "Colin how far ahead are we of the other team" he asked.

Colin looked back surprised to not see a thing. "There no where in sight we have the lead!"

"Perfect" said Theodore in a dark voice. Suddenly the sound of a running helicopter came startling the players. It was soon followed by a…

BOOM!

An explosion disrupting the ocean.

"What the heck was that!" Screamed Liam.

Everyone looked up too see Scott in the helicopter holding green balls in his hand. "My bad, Courtney told me so" He scratches his head attempting to remember something. "Oh, yeah they can't actually kill you, but if you get hit by one your out the game" With that he dropped another green ball. Theodore began maneuvering around the explosions. Dodging the next was not an easy task, it instead of hitting someone it landed in Liam's hands.

In acts of clumsiness he began tossing from hand to hand until he tossed it in the air. He descended back down into Colleen's hands, before she had the chance it blew up in her hands and blowing her out the boat.

"Colleen is out" declared Scott.

Colin panicked and grabbed onto Theodore's arms.

"Theodore we have to go back, Colleen's in trouble"

"I would, but this darn thing won't turn around" Theodore lied. He even pretended to mess with the controls. The camera moved back to Colleen soaked in the water, her eyes widened with fear when sharks started to swim around her.

* * *

><p>Sutton is of course tied up and hanging from a tree. Anya is next to an is not in any better position than her. Anya struggled getting out the tied rope.<p>

"No luck" asked Sutton.

"No" she struggled once again, getting nearly frustrated. "Who tied these knots!"

/

Past footage is shown at Boney island. Chef is there with a tied up Sutton and Anya hanging them on a tree. "Are you sure these ropes will hold" the camera zoomed out showing Cody checking out his handy work.

"Yep. These ropes are inescapable" Cody assured.

"Good because the last thing I need is Courtney on my back saying, you screwed up or sometin" Complained Chef. "Still better than Chris"

"True that" agreed Cody.

/

A butterfly came by and landed on Anya's shoulder. "Get off" Anya blew the butterfly off. This angering the thing having it fly into the tree's.

"Was that really necessary" asked Sutton.

"Oh, please vhat's the vorst it could do" said Anya. "Now I was vondering me and you could … ouch!" A but hit Anya on the head. Her and Sutton looked up seeing a pack of squirrels each holding a nut. The butterfly from earlier sat on one of them sticking its tung out.

Waves of ouches are heard as the squirrels beat them down with nuts.

* * *

><p>The camera went back to the docks where the Sneaky Vipers are still having a huge argument. Gwen walked up to surprised to see that there still there.<p>

"Guys what are you doing here" called Gwen; no one listened except Alex, who was the only one not involved in a argument.

"I wouldn't bother I tried and none of them listen" Alex told her.

"Then you should do something about it" Gwen told him. "Take it from me when your team gets like this" she looked back the Vipers having a argument. "Which I'm assuming is all the time, you should control them"

Alex decided to give it a try regardless of the odds. "Okay Vipers listen up!" shouted Alex only to have a fish thrown at him. "Where that come from"

The camera quickly panned over to Vodka still in the water. She made the silence sign then descended into the water. The camera panned back to the docks where Alex is still trying to control his team. "Guys come on just listen to me" pleaded Alex.

"Put some tone in your voice. Let them know you mean it" advised Gwen.

His eye twitched before he finally lost it. "I SAID LISTEN UP" With the extra tone in his voice his teammates quite there petty fighting. "I'm taking charge and I don't care if that's okay with everyone!"

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I have to remember to thank Alex later. Things did seem to look grim back there.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Casio pulled Alex by the shirt. "Who do you think you are bossing me around" Casio taunted. He shifted his eyes back and fourth before whispering into Alex's ear. "We still have a alliance and I'm the leader"

Alex pushed off Casio not caring what he had to say. "I don't care about your alliance. Right now we have to save Anya and win this challenge"

"What alliance" asked Avis in curiosity.

**Confessionals.**

**Casio: (smacks his head) That idiot! He just exposed are secret alliance. He is going to pay. (Casio punches a hole in the wall. Right after a hand came in waving) What the hell? (Vodka peeks inside)**

**Vodka: Hey Casio long time no see. I'm back on the island, but don't tell anyone. (Runs off laughing)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"They've been planning against us behind are back!" shouted Adaliah

Ruby crossed her arms and hump. "We will deal with that later" said the tough outcasts. "Anyway he's right and we need to win"

Avis darted her eyes back at Alex. "This isn't over"

Everyone stepped forward moving into the boat. Natalie patted Alex on the back as she walked by. Alex turned back to Gwen with a smile on his face. "Thanks Gwen"

"No problem" said Gwen.

The camera jumped ahead showing the Sneaky Vipers in the canoe. They road like geese with Alex in the lead Ruby and Avis rowing then Adaliah in the back. It was almost impossible to dodge Scott's bombs. With two more coming down Ruby got up and knocked both them away with her paddle.

With another one coming down it was quickly grabbed by Adaliah. "Take this!" She hurled it back at Scott blowing up on impact. Scott covered in smoke and ashes couldn't move on.

* * *

><p>The camera moved back the Danger Dog's who was not that far from the Sneaky Vipers. Theodore was eventually convinced by Colin to go back for Colleen. Only because it would look suspicious if he didn't.<p>

Theodore turned around making his way to Colleen. He bumped the heads of the sharks forcing them all to back off. Felix reached in and pulled Colleen back into the boat.

"My hero" Colleen rewarded Felix with a kiss on the cheek. Making the class clown blush.

"I'm so happy your safe" Colin pulled in his sister for a hug.

The helicopter came over them this time showing Courtney along with Scott still burned. "Its a good thing you saved her, but … she's still out" Informed Courtney. The latter then pulled out a microphone. "And the Danger Dogs lead is threatened by the upcoming Sneaky Vipers"

The Danger Dogs looked back to see the incoming opposing team.

"There going to get ahead of us" worried Colleen.

With malevolent smile Theodore started the motor. "Don't worry honey I got this"

Theodore charged forward about to make impact on the canoe.

Alex widened his eyes seeing the boat coming in head first. "Guys…" he started.

"What" questioned Avis

"JUMP" He warned jumping into the ocean. Ruby and Avis followed close behind and only Adaliah got the close glimpse of Theodore before she jumped in. The latter turned back around making his way to Boney island. His team didn't know what to think of this.

"Don't worry its not like I was really going to do it" Assured Theodore. "I knew they were going to jump before I made impact … anyone would"

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Maybe that was doing a bit to much, but I can earn back there trust. Right Milky? (Theodore pulls out a puppet of a cat)**

**(He speaks in its voice) Milky: Your sure right Theo' soon they will all know your wrath.**

**Theodore: You mean are wrath.**

**Static.**

**Felix: Please! Please! Please let them realize the real evil he is. I have to talk to Liam, but I can't with Theodore everywhere I go.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: When I was going through my jealous faze Theo' was there to comfort me. I still trust him, but he should probably tone things down.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

On the shore of Boney island the Danger Dogs landed. Waiting for them was a horse and buggy with another one next to it.

"I got this" Liam told them. He walked up to the horse when he placed his hands on it, the horse got startled and began using its hooves to attack Liam. He dodged all attempts of the attack when it seemed the horse stopped the horse kicked him in the arm sending flying into the boat. "Owww, I think my arms broken"

Colin went up to check it out, he had no medical experience. But he was able to tell if a body part would be broken. "Maybe you should stay on the boat with Colleen. It looks serious, so when we get back to camp we should get you to the medical tent"

Liam looked over to Colleeen who waved at him; he returned it with a smile. "That'll be cool"

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Vipers resurfaced. Each one of them soaked.<p>

"That's just great WHAT are we going to do now" complained Adaliah

"Those punks are going to pay for this" threatened Avis.

"I'm sure it was a accident" said Natalie defending the other team.

Everyone looked at her with a annoyed look; everyone minus Alex. Natalie was sure that the other team had no actual attention to hurt them. Sadly no one would even bother to listen to her. Casio was still angry how Alex exposed there alliance. So he already planned to eliminate him we he got the chance.

"So what should we do now leader" Casio asked Alex.

Alex scratched his chin. "I guess we just have to swim"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Its better than staying here like swimming ducks"

The Sneaky Vipers began there swim. They swam until they reached the shore of Boney island however this is not the same shore the Danger Dogs came on. So they hadn't ran into Liam or Colleen. Adaliah looked the most frustrated at this.

"We're are those punks! I'm ready to teach them a lesson" she shouted.

Natalie walked up to her in hopes of calming her down. "Calm down Adaliah, violence isn't the answer to everything. I'm sure…" she was the derailed by Adaliah.

"It was a misunderstanding" Adaliah finished. "Listen girl you don't know me. So I don't need you telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't"

Once again Natalie was shot down. The Sneaky Vipers moved forward on pursuit for Anya; which should be noted because it was there challenge.

* * *

><p>The Danger Dogs down two players. Making it just a team of Colin, Felix, and rode on the buggy that is being pulled by the horse. Turns out the carrot did have a use as it was the only way for them to ride the horse.<p>

"Feels like a real sausage fest" joked Felix. He got no reply back so another joke would probably work. "So you guys what to hear a good one"

"Sure" answered Colin. No reply came from Theodore, but Felix could care less about him.

"Here it is" Felix prepared the joke. "Okay I call 911 because there are two girls fighting over me. What's the emergency" he asked.

Colin took a second to think. "One of them is trying to kill the other" he guessed.

"Nope the ugly one winning"

The trio laughed at the wise cracked joke. Theodore laughing so hard a tear shed from his eye he later wiped off.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Felix is good for something other than being punched on. Almost feel bad for doing it…(laughs) not!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

After the laughing withered away Felix prepared another joke. Before he could do so, Theodore covered his mouth hearing something coming from the opposite direction. They listened closely this time clearing hearing the voices of the other team. Mostly threats coming from Adaliah.

"Crap! What are we going to do" worried Colin.

"Shshshshsh" Theodore told him putting his finger on the boys mouth; Colin somewhat finding him slightly attractive. "I will handle them you and Felix just hurry up and get Sutton so we can win this thing. Okay"

Colin nodded his head and moved forward with Felix. After they were gone out of sight Theodore made the mother of sadistic looks. He pulled out Milky from his pocket.

"Ready for some chaos Milky" Theodore asked him.

"I'm sure am Theo' " answered Milky; spoke in Theodore's voice.

Theodore quickly ran off to a unknown location. About a minute later he came back holding three abnormally sized eggs. His return was followed by a large roar which he chuckled to. "Don't worry momma you'll get your eggs" Theodore jumped up into a tree waiting for the opposing team to pass by.

"Did you guys hear that" asked Ruby

"What? Your not scared are you?" Asked Casio.

"No I'm just …" Ruby was derailed by the sudden dropping of an egg in her hand. "Where this come from"

Suddenly another pair of eggs was dropped into the hands of Alex and Casio. That's when a earth shaking roar came not too long later the ground below them shook second after second. Then busting right out the woods was Larry. Chris's pet plant from season four, it she is furious! Theodore smiled at his deed then hopped from tree to tree hoping to catch up with his team.

Larry was not in a happy mood. She snatched up both Casio and Alex scarring the pants of the latter. He didn't stop there, he also snatched up Avis along with Ruby and Adaliah. Natalie however was swift enough to escape Larry's grasp.

"Natalie hurry up and get us out of her!" Shouted Avis.

Natalie looked timid apon the order. She still didn't trust Avis, but she still had to help her yet to be friends. Her mind switch back and fourth on what to do.

"Avis don't worry about us" Alex told her. "You just win this challenge we can handle are selves"

"WHAT" Exclaimed everyone.

Natalie trusted Alex, she believed he knew what he was talking about. She ran off now determined to win this challenge leaving her team behind.

Avis punched Larry's tentacle. "Why would you tell her to do that" she asked before punching Larry again.

"Someone needs to win us this challenge" Alex said before biting Larry.

Ruby wiggled and waddled to get out. "Let's hope she doesn't try to make friends with the other team"

"Come on guys she's so much more than that" Alex defended.

"Keep telling yourself that Romeo" said Adaliah.

* * *

><p>The camera panned back to Colin and Felix. They horse had led them correctly down the trail to the large tree's where Sutton and Anya is being hold. They thought themselves lucky too be ahead of the team.<p>

"Sutton YOUR okay" Happily said Colin.

Sutton blushed seeing that her crush was happy to see her. She couldn't spend to long in dream land when she realized who else was below them. "Colin! Watch out Light…" She was then derailed.

The camera panned down to the lower part of the tree. "Sha! Lightning" Exclaimed Lightning popping out. "You guys took to long Lightning don't got all day" Lightning then kissed both his large muscles. "Courtney said Lightning's job is too keep you two losers away from the girl"

The looks of triumph turned deflated seeing the overachiever standing in their way. Just another part of their challenge that neither of them could prepare for.

"So who wants to step up against the champ first." Lightning asked them.

Felix wasn't much for thinking, but he had one idea. "LOOK its the Superbowl" He exclaimed pointing in a random direction.

Lightning (for once) was the wiser and not fooled by this. "Nice try, but the Superbowl was yesterday. What do you think I am stupid!"

The camera panned up to Anya annoyed at the event going on below her. "Where IS my team"

The camera panned down back at Colin, he thinks of a plan to get Lightning out the way. He knew he was a overachiever, loved sports, and hated losing … eureka! "Lightning look Cameron going for the million again!"

"WHAT" Lightning shouted. "There's no way that loser is going to beat Lightning again" The overachiever than ran off to who knows where, but not before shouting. "Sha! Lightning!" Running past him was Natalie.

"Finally!" Shouted Anya.

Natalie made her way to climbing only too be pulled down by an iron woman. This woman being Eva given the same job as Lightning. "Sorry doll face, but I can't let you pass"

Colin and Felix made there way to Sutton. Felix lifted Colin up to the nearest branch. From there Colin climbed branch to branch making is way to Sutton. At some point he lost balance nearly slipping off, luckily his hand grabbed a branch by the hand.

A look of worry came to Colin's face. "Hold on Colin I'm coming" Sutton struggled to get loose, but it wasn't happening. Other than her there was only one other person that could help him. "Felix help him!"

"I'm already on my way" Felix said climbing up the tree.

The camera panned back to Natalie in a choke hold from Eva. "Let me go"

"You'll have to try harder than that" Eva told her.

Natalie tried kicking her, but with Eva's larger size it had no effect.

"Come on bestie put some muscle into it" Anya encouraged her.

Natalie eyes widened and then smiled. "Bestie" she repeated. Natalie bite Eva on the finger forcing the woman to let her go. Natalie then made her way on climbing the tree, she didn't notice the look of frustration on Eva's face. The camera panned back to Felix pulling Colin back up the branch. The two then made there way back to Sutton.

The camera spilt in half showing Natalie and Colin with Felix making there way to there princesses. It then focused on Natalie who was about to be successful, but then her world trembled. The camera panned down to Eva angrily punching tree.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" Eva punched the tree with a much harder force. This knocking sending the tree tumbling down. The camera panned back to Colin and Felix untying Sutton, Felix found a conveniently placed knife. With this the dou freed Sutton.

Overjoyed by her freedom Sutton grabbed Colin's face and brought in him for a kiss. When the kiss stopped both teens are blushing heavenly.

"Sutton I think we should talk about are relationship" said Colin.

Colin looked him in his nice green eyes. "I think your right"

The helicopter came hovering over them showing Courtney inside. "The Danger Dogs win the challenge! Not so Sneaky Vipers when your team gets back together someone will be going home"

Natalie looked down in shame not noticing Anya's glare at her.

* * *

><p>Scott ran in spraying poison on Larry. The latter was disgusted by this; he dropped the teens and took her eggs before she left.<p>

"Thanks for the save Scott" Alex said getting up. "So did Natalie win it for us"

"Nope" bluntly answered Scott. "You guys lost and someone is out haha"

* * *

><p>The scene jumped forward to the medical tent back at pahkitew island. Liam was in there getting his broken arm treated too. Chef placed his cast around his arm and left they boy to himself. Liam laid down getting some needed rest. So when Natalie came to visit him he was surprised.<p>

"Hey Liam I heard what happened, are you okay" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my arm will be broken for awhile. So that's gonna be a problem in the future" Liam told her.

"It must have hurt getting hit by that horse" She said. "I'm just glad your okay" Natalie got up and made her way out the tent.

"Wait" Natalie turned back around. "Good luck at elimination" Liam told her.

"Thanks" She smiled.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I'll admit it I have a crush on Liam. He's so cute especially when he's clumsy.**

**Static.**

**Vodka: That troll trying to take away my man. She's going to pay, no one gets to flirt with my man except me.( Starts pulling her hair) I just hate when people flirt with my man! **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Colin and Sutton are having a secluded picnic together. Eating whatever they could sneak from Chef's kitchen. Neither of them talked to each other only the sound of munching being heard. Colin had to make the first move making him the first to speak.<p>

"So Sutton I want you to know I like you" admitted Colin.

"I like you too" said Sutton.

"So do you want to go out some time" Colin asked nervously.

"I would love nothing, but too" said Sutton.

The two leaned in having a kiss in the sunset.

* * *

><p>Theodore is in the McLean spa hotels bathroom. His is currently planning all the things he could do next time. He was basically having a field day in his mind; noted is not in the right place.<p>

"What do you think Milky like my list" he asked showing his list to Milky.

"Its wonderful Theo' you are so evil" said Milky.

"Its all thanks to you my friend"

The camera panned down into the living room. Felix and Colleen are having a good time watching Ed Edd n' Eddy on TV. Something they both can remember from there childhoods.

"This brings back some memories" said Felix.

"Yeah… I just wish Ed would step up to his sister. If she was my sister I would be knocking some sense into her" said Colleen.

* * *

><p>The camera panned to the camp bonfire ceremony. All campers have yet to receive there marshmallows. None could be sure who was going home it was a wait and see game. Gwen naturally with Courtney and Scott hosting there first bonfire ceremony.<p>

"Before we hand these out" started Courtney. "I would just like to say that your performance as a team sucked. Seriously neither of you could even stay on the same page … that's all" finished Courtney.

Gwen looked weary at her friend for a moment then turned back to the contestants. "Okay when I call your name and give you your marshmallow that means your safe"

All the teens looked at each other then turned back. "Ruby" Gwen tossed Ruby her marshmallow. "Avis" She tossed the immunity to Avis. "Adaliah" she catched hers in her mouth. "Anya" the latter didn't bother to catch it and only let it hit her. Worried looks came to Natalie, Alex, and Casio. "You three got the most votes so only one will be going home… but not Natalie" Natalie was happy to receive hers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alex looks worried.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anya blows a kiss at Alex.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Casio bold up his fist.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vodka looks from the woods wishing Natalie was in the bottom two. Then the chance of her going home would be bigger.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

"Alex"

"Yes" cheered Alex taking his marshmallow.

"WHAT" Screeched Casio. He turned to his team with a furious look at one point it was almost possible to see his eye jump with red. "Who voted for me! I demand to know NOW" Alex, Natalie, and Ruby raised there hands. "Your all gonna pay! Mark my words I will get my revenge!"

The camera jumped forward to him on the Sling of Shame.

"Any last words" asked Gwen. Casio was about to speak, but was cut off when Scott slinged him in the air. "IM COMING ANNA" Casio declared before flying off into the sky.

"We should really change this. Its really dangerous" Gwen told Courtney.

Courtney examined the mechanism "Your right, but for now let's sign off" said Courtney

"Everyone has showed there great feats today, but can they really keep it up" Said Courtney.

"How will the relationship of Colin and Sutton go? Can it really last" added Gwen.

"And can anyone stop the villain known as Theodore" finished Scott. "Find out next time on…"

Gwen and Courtney joined in. "Total…Drama… Danger Zone!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really long chapter that I hope kept you interested. Colin and Sutton finally get together and there's a Liam and Natalie hint. It looks like Alex taking charge got him into more trouble than he thought. In the end I think it was time to let Casio go, but if I ever feel like it I might bring him back. He was a interesting character to write. Well that's all I have so until next time.<strong>

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	12. The Rise Of Dawn Is Sweeter Than Sugar

Courtney stood at the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, it was a race to the princess. The Sneaky Vipers showed how less they could care for each other. So Alex took charge and accidentally revealed his alliance with Casio. Colin and Felix saved Sutton. Then rewarded Colin with a kiss. Alex found out taking over as leader almost got him eliminated. However it was Casio going home"

Scott came up to Courtney stopping the introduction. "Courtney"

"WHAT"

Scott glared at his girlfriend before speaking. "Ella saids she's not coming" Scott told her.

Courtney blinked. "What do you mean she's NOT coming" she screamed.

"I mean she said she is singing at her grandma's funeral" Explained Scott.

Courtney smacked her head. "Fine…" She then turned back to the camera. "How far will Sutlin go? Can Alex stay safe for long? And can I find a replacement for Ella? Find out this episode of Total … Drama … Danger Zone"

* * *

><p>The camera started in the dining room of the McLean Spa hotel. Liam, Felix, and Colleen at their pancake breakfast. Felix is having a friendly joke with Colleen; the latter enjoying his company so much he was the only thing she's focused on. Liam watched them chatter away, but he wasn't the most comfortable positions. He is pretty much feeling like the third wheel.<p>

"Good morning my fellow players" Theodore greeted coming in the room. First thing he noticed is the absence of Colin and Sutton. "What happened too the other two"

Felix and Colleen didn't even notice him in the room. Liam placed a pancake in his mouth before speaking. "I don't know. Colin left his bedroom early saying him and Sutton are going on a date"

"Interesting" said Theodore scratching his chin. "Hey Liam can you come with me for a second"

"Sure" He said getting up. "It's not like I have anything better to do" He looked down at the chattering Colleen and Felix.

Liam followed Theodore out. With the closing door being heard, Felix quickly stopped the conversation between him and Colleen. He bounced from his seat locking the front door. Colleen looked pretty much confused.

"Felix what are you…" She was derailed by Felix covering her mouth.

"I have something to tell you" Said Felix. "It's about Theodore"

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "What about him"

"His not who…" Felix was derailed.

"Oh, snap! Someone ran over this RAT. It's dead" said a voice from outside. "You hear that Felix it's **dead.** And got **ranover."** The voice was then recognized to be Theodore.

Felix lowered his eye brows making Colleen curious.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: Something wrong here, Theodore specifically made that comment towards Felix. **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>The camera went to the mess hall where the Vipers are having their breakfast. Natalie came up to Chef getting a serving of grooll. Natalie's eye's widened when the food started to breath. "Chef I think my food is still alive" Chef violently stabbed the grooll with a fork. Making it supposedly dead, Natalie face sadden then walked away.<p>

"Natalie come sit with us" Anya called her.

Natalie face brightened; she walked over and sat down between Alex and Anya. "Welcome to the cool kids club" Alex greeted.

" Thanks, I guess" Natalie smiled. "It's really okay if I sit here"

"Of course it is your part of are circle now" lied Anya.

The camera panned to Avis and Ruby sitting next to each other on another table. They both glared at the three from before.

"Avis I need to know if me and you are still in a alliance" Demanded Ruby.

"Well duh! But only until Anya's out the way after that me and you are done" Avis told her.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. She turned back to Natalie and Alex almost feeling bad for the both of them.

**Confessionals.**

**Ruby: Natalie and Alex, never thought much of either of them. I tried to warn them, but Natalie is way to desperate for friends and for some reason Alex is loyal to Anya. A alliance of two isn't going to be enough to get rid of Anya… that leaves one other person.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Adaliah walked the camp site alone. She was startled when she was pulled into the bushes by a hand. She then looked seeing it was Avis and Ruby.

"Is there something you two want" Adaliah asked them.

Avis and Ruby looked at each other; Ruby decided to talk. "We have requested that you join are alliance"

Adaliah raised an eyebrow. Ruby then continued further explaining. "Are goal is to eliminate Anya, after that vote for whoever you want"

Adaliah thought about her options. From the looks of it she was the only one not in a alliance. So if she didn't get in one soon chances are she could be the next one out. "You got yourself a deal"

* * *

><p>

Past footage is shown of Colin knocking on the girls bedroom door. Sutton opened up dressed in her normal clothes just like Colin.

"So are you ready for are date" Colin asked her.

"Sure am let's go" said Sutton.

The couple snuck out the hotel without making a noise. Before they went any further Colin blind folded her; they then went on their walk. Colin led her through the woods until they reached their spot. Colin took off the blindfold, Sutton's eye's grew with life seeing shooting stars falling from the sky.

"Colin this is amazing" Sutton told him.

"It's all for you" Colin blushed; He then dipped in and kissed Sutton on the lips.

/

After night became day the two fell asleep on the cliff cuddled up next to each other. Theodore being the one to find them. He had a unjoyful look on his face, he was looking for some fun. Maybe these two could kill his boredom. He bent down, but the camera didn't show what he was doing. He came back up showing he held Sutton's shirt and … bra.

"I really am one twisted cookie" Theodore told himself. "HAAAAAA" He yelled before running off. Sutton and Colin woke up right after.

"Wow I can't believe we slept here last night" Noted Sutton.

"…" Colin stayed silent his face growing tomato red and getting a nose bleed.

"What's the matter" Colin didn't answer only pointed at Sutton's opened breast. The latter looked down horror striking her face she opened her mouth to scream, but Colin covered her mouth before she could.

"Don't yell unless you want everyone come running here" Colin told her; Sutton nodded her head. "Good now we can sneak back to the hotel and get a change of clothes"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: Whoever did this is dead. Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!**

**Static.**

**Colin: Okay I will admit I was kinda turned on, but seriously! Whoever thinks they can do that to my girlfriend is going down!**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Let's see how this game plays out. You have to admit it was funny.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Everyone excluding Colin and Sutton are at a open space in camp. The only other object there is a judges table. Colleen looked around looking for either Colin or Sutton. Theodore saw this and started laughing like hell.<p>

Anya was walking passed him, but stopped due to his laughter. "Vhat is so funny"

Theodore stopped his laughing then smiled maniacally at her. "Oh… nothing you need to concern yourself with doll face"

Anya eyed him for awhile, Theodore becoming slightly nervous, but not in the bad way. She stopped when Courtney came in with Gwen and Scott. The first thing she noticed was the absence of two players.

"Where is Colin and Sutton" asked Courtney.

"There probably playing with each other fingers if you know what I mean" Adaliah told them; grossing out almost everyone around her. Only Theodore could really get the irony of that comment.

Courtney then shrugged it off. "Oh, well can't wait for them all day. Now before I explain the challenge I brought in two very special guest" Courtney looked over to the left along with everyone else followed. This seemed for nothing when nothing happened. "Where is She…"

"Hello my friends" The mystic Dawn said teleporting between them all; having them all jump in surprise.

"Hey it's uh…" Started Liam. "I forget her name"

Alex snickered. "No it's the witch from season four"

Dawn frowned, but regained her smile. "Well my name is Dawn and i'm not a witch. Even if my powers do confuse people"

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: In my personal opinion everything that girl says his crap.**

**Static.**

**Dawn: Since I am here for the record I do not approve of a manmade island. It is against mother nature's wishes.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Did you get the replacement" Courtney whispered to Scott who nodded. "Okay now are next guest is…"

"Sugar Hollow!" Sugar screamed jumping in the crowd. Courtney's jaw dropped turning to Scott. "You got Sugar … You GOT SUGAR" Bits of hair popped from Courtney's hair. Gwen sensed how furious Courtney is then pulled her from Scott.

"Courtney it's okay just calm down" Gwen advised. "Look let's just go back to the cottage and rest" Gwen led Courtney away from everyone else before all hell broke loose. "Scott your in charge"

Scott felt triumphant. "About time I got some respect around here" Scott turned to the players. "Alright rejects there are going to be a few changes around here" Scott took off his shirt creating the Justin effect, however it only effected Sugar. "Courtney wanted you guys to build some stupid parade floats. Nope! Scotty says you guys are going to learn what it's like working on the farm"

Dawn nervously walked up to Scott in question. "Scott what are me and Sugar supposed to do"

"Not that I agree with the princess, but I ain't come here for nothin" Protested Sugar.

"Hmmm" Wondered Scott. "You two are helpers. Dawn you help the Vipers and Sugar you help the Danger Dogs"

"Danger Dogs?" Questioned Sugar. "Sure I can eat"

* * *

><p>Colin and Sutton snuck around camp hoping not to be seen. They've been making good progress so far until Sutton stepped on a twig.<p>

_Snap!_

"I found you!" Shouted Chef. He was close by, but not close enough to see Sutton's opened breast. Colin and Sutton then began a high speed run from Chef. "Get back here you brats!"

* * *

><p>Scott brought in many varieties of farm animals. Pigs, chickens, goats, cows, and even horses. Anya, Colleen, and Natalie covered their noses from the smell. Liam shook at the sight of the horse already having one bad experience with one. Adaliah, Sugar, and Alex looked confident enough to handle it. Dawn saddened by the animals in the pens.<p>

"Okay first I need two volunteers from a team" Scott told them.

Anya and Felix stepped up both them glared at each other.

"Felix" said Anya.

"Bitch" said Felix.

"Now play rock, paper, scissors. It's how me and my brothers always decided on which job to do" Explained Scott.

Both them started the game. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Felix threw rock while Anya threw paper. "Looks like I win" The latter said.

Scott patted Felix on the shoulder before the latter walked back to his team. "Alright Anya which do you want cows or pigs" Scott asked her.

Anya didn't even have to think. She already figured it out from the question. "Cows what else"

The respective teams when to their assigned pens. Danger Dogs get goats and Vipers get the cows. What neither of them knew they wouldn't be what they thought. The camera went in to the cow pen where a note was waiting for them. Natalie picked up and read the note to herself then the utter look of disgust came to her face.

"What is it. We are just milking them right" Asked Anya.

Natalie nodded her head. "No… we… are… oh my god" Natalie covered her mouth about to puke.

Adaliah snatched the note away reading it for herself; her eye's widened at the last part. "We have to pick up their poo" She told them.

The players mind sounds of disgust. Avis picked up her head turning to Anya soon Ruby followed. "Don't stare at me. How was I supposed to know we were going to do this"

"She's right you know" Alex defended her. "None of us could really know it was a trick"

**Confessionals.**

**Scott: A trick? It actually wasn't, if you think all cows are good for is giving milk. Think again.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>At the goat pen the Danger Dogs found a note. Theirs being different because their job is to milk the goats.<p>

"This is a cool break I didn't even know goats gave milk" Said Colleen.

Sugar stepped up next to her with a puzzling look. "Wait if goats give milk then that means … HUH!"

**Confessionals.**

**Sugar: Momma we didn't cut off the balls! We didn't cut off the balls!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Courtney sat on the bed drinking a fruit punch. Gwen sat next to her drinking the same thing. Courtney was calming down for the most part, but is still mad at Scott. She didn't agree with his decision, did that make her a bad person?<p>

"Courtney we need to talk" Said Gwen.

"I know what your about to say, but i'm over it" Courtney told her.

"No your not getting it" Gwen told her. "Courtney is you want too keep your relationship we Scott than you can't keep trying to change him and get mad at him for everything. The more you do that your going to push him away and it's gonna be Duncan all over again"

Courtney started at Gwen speechless. Everything she said was on complete point she couldn't even argue. Which was something incredibly hard to do. "All right Gwen I should work with Scott more"

"I'm glad you listened Courtney" Gwen smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Anya stepped out the pen then walked up to Scott. The latter didn't seem so pleased to see her.<p>

"Excuse me, but vhat is the point of this? How do ve vin?" Anya asked.

"You win when the other team gives up now GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR DISQUALIFIED" Scott roared.

Anya ran off from the deranged farmer. Now that she knew the conditions it would be all to easy to sabotage the other team. She looked at her options, Theodore looked strong so he wouldn't give up to easy. Her best bet would be between Liam or Colleen.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one is finished. Like Scott said this was originally going to be them building a parade float. But I saw that kinda boring and didn't see much happening. I brought Sugar in here for comic relief and Dawn just for some reactions. Felix can't seem to catch a break, Theodore just stays over him. -Love Cole D. soul<strong>


	13. The Rise Of Dawn Is Sweeter Than Sugar 2

The scene came back in to the goat pen. The Danger Dogs were given the most easiest task, but are given a little trouble. All the goats seemed terrified of something, so scared they all huddled up in a corner as far away from Theodore as possible. However the latter being what they fear there was no possible way no one could know this.

Liam walked up to Sugar; he tapped her only to pull his hand away in disgust with, Sugar's stickyness. Brushing it off he asked the cow girl a question. "Sugar since your a farm girl I was wondering …" He was derailed when the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"That I can get these goat's to act right" She finished; Liam nodded his head. Sugar smiled and came up to the goats. "Alright it's time you start given" Sugar reached in her hand only to be bit by one of the goats. "Ouch! Why you little!…" Sugar grabbed the goat by the neck then started strangling it. Colleen angered at this came up to stop her; Dawn felt this and teleported to the scene.

Colleen attempted to pull the goat out of Sugar's hands."SUGAR STOP" Dawn's sudden appearance between them startled Sugar making her let the goat go.

Dawn nodded her head in disappointment. "Sugar that is not the way you treat animals" She scolded.

Colleen nodded her head in agreement. "She's right you just don't attack things like that"

Sugar spit on the ground. "Then how else am I supposed to get these things to give milk"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean"

Liam stepped into the conversation feeling left out. "She means something is spooking the goats" He explained to her. Liam thought more into it and a idea came to his head.

"Ding" Felix made the noise.

"Dawn can you sense what's the problem" Liam asked her.

"I'll try" Dawn closed her eye's going into deep thought. Yes! She was getting something it was close too. Wait… her mind area just got dark. Whatever she was messing with it was dark and cold, she trembled in fear. She peeked behind her to see a wicked smile. _"Hello" _Her eye's widened. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream shook the heavens. "Fire…ice… explosions … crazy robots … Milky" Dawn froze in shock. She was there, but wasn't moving a inch.

Felix only tapped her only for her to fall straight to the ground. Everyone looked worried concerned looks towards the broken mystic. The Sneaky Vipers hopped over the fence all displeased to see their broken helper. Avis walked up and kicked her; the girl was hard as stone making Avis pull her foot back in pain.

"That's just great you broke are helper" Ruby accused them.

"No we didn't she just meditated it startled rumbling these cooky words"' Felix explained.

Ruby scratched her chin. "Well I believe you didn't do anything Felix, but that doesn't count for everyone else"

"Hey ya is killin my vibe" Sugar protested.

All full argument came out between the teams. Theodore took this chance to sneak out the group and come up to the terrified goats. "Who wants to help me win a challenge" His shadow casted over the goats; Not only his, but his, but the figure of puppet creature. The scene went back to the arguing contestants; all of them stopped when they heard sounds of pi going down.

They all turned around to see Theodore holding a bucket of milk. "Now that's how you milk some cow's" He commented. After his comment Scott came in the pen; he dipped his finger in the milk and tasted it. He cringed with a sour taste.

"The milk might be sour, but he got the milk. So the Danger Dogs win this part of the challenge" Scott then comes up to the Sneaky Vipers. "One of you will have to drop out the game"

"What!" Shouted Avis. "You never said anything like that"

"I give the rules as I go along now whose dropping out" Scott asked.

Adaliah rolled her eye's then pointed down at the broken Dawn. "Can't she drop out since she's already shocked"

"Fine" Scott answered. "Follow me for the next challenge" Mostly everyone walked off; Colleen and Natalie stayed behind looking at the broken Dawn.

"Should we help her" Asked Natalie. "I haven't been in this situation before"

Colleen nodded her head. "We should she would do it for any of us. It's only right anyway"

"Alright I get the legs and you get the head" As said they both grabbed the instructed body parts. They began carrying her along. During the walk Natalie smiled at Colleen wanting to bring up a certain question. She opened her mouth only to close it again feeling nervous. She then gathered up her confidence. "So Colleen is it" Natalie asked.

"Yeah" Colleen answered.

Natalie blinked. "I was wondering if Liam is dating anybody" When Colleen's eye's widened, Natalie took a gasp for breath. "Forget I asked"

"No it's cool" Colleen assured her. "But if you really like Liam you should know he's totally single"

"Yes" Natalie squealed.

* * *

><p>Colin and Sutton stopped by a tree catching their breath. Colin peeked behind the tree to see if Chef was still nearby. To their luck he wasn't; Colin turned back around to Sutton suddenly his hormones build up and he couldn't help, but look at the girls revealing breast even with her covering them.<p>

"Colin …Colin… Colin!" Sutton yelling his name snapped him out his trance. "First stop staring at my breast, second how much further to the hotel"

"It could be pretty far seeing how we ran a lot" Colin answered; he tried to lighten up the mood with a nice words. "Hey don't worry I like your boobs and it's just you and me out here. No one else or nothing else"

"I guess your right" Sutton smiled. "But I honestly can't wait to find the jerk that did this and put him in his place. Embarrassing him on international TV would be the best thing since… wait …" Her eye's went blank. "HOLY SHIT THE CAMERAS"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: (Crying) I will never be able to show my face on TV again. I will be a laughing stock! I'm gonna lose everything… i'm might be stuck working cheesy commercials. Oh god I gonna be the next Sugar.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: (No longer crying) Wait I will just call my manager and have him sue the crap out this show!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Colin felt bad for his crying girlfriend. He only knew one thing to do; _ZIP!_ Sutton opened her eye's to see Colin about to take his pants off. "Wait Colin what are you doing"

"If one of us is internationally humiliated then were both internationally humiliated" Colin proceeded to take off his pants until Sutton stopped him before he was down his knee's.

"You are so sweet, but I beg you not to do that." Sutton pleaded. "But thanks for the hospitality" Sutton kissed him on the cheek; having blushing like a rose.

* * *

><p>The scene came back to mostly everyone in a open field. Natalie and Colleen soon came still carrying the shocked Dawn; they sat her down gently and came to their respective teams, but not before winking at each other.<p>

Alex noticed this he blinked in confusion. When Natalie stood by him smiling he just had to question her. "Soooo, Natalie what was that all about" He rubbed his head.

Natalie giggled. "Well if you have to know, Colleen said she is going to help me hook up with Liam" She admitted. "Isn't that great"

"WHAT" Alex jumped. Everyone turned to him in his outburst. He looked around scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I thought I saw a bee" he lied.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: What is Natalie doing liking that goofball. She's supposed to like me, she's obviously been dropping all the signs.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Alex darted a glare at Liam much to the latter's confusion. He looked away believing he made his point. Scott then began to explain the challenge. "Alright screw ups, your next challenge is a tractor race. You will race all around the island following the check points, while hauling your teammates" Adaliah raised her hand. "What"

"Okay racing with tractors is gonna take all day. Those things are too slow, believe me I know what I'm talking about" Adaliah told everyone.

Scott snickered. "I had them modified to move extra fast, now any more questions" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now choose your racers"

The camera quickly to the Vipers. Adaliah was about to volunteer except Alex stepped forward. "Don't worry team, I can defiantly win this for us" He said it to his team, but really meant it for Natalie. He looked over at Liam noticing his broken arm.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: There's no way Liam can race with a broken arm. Then Natalie will see it's me she's supposed to like.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera moved to the Danger Dogs. Normally Colin is the one that would decide on things, but with his absence the team is at a lose. Colleen thought of this as a chance to step up and be the smart one for a change. She knew Colin was crafty, but also tricky so that's all she had to do.

"I know who should drive" Colleen announced. "It should be… Liam"

"What" Questioned everyone except Theodore.

"Think about it they wouldn't expect someone with a broken arm to drive" Explained Colleen; she tapped her head. "See crafty and tricky"

"I like that idea" Said Theodore. He looked back at Felix coming to protest; he tackled him before something could be said. "Nice try trying to sneak up on me like that" Said Theodore to avoid suspicion. When everyone looked away Theodore leaned in and whispered in Felix ear. "Cover for me I got something to do" Without another word Theodore dashed off.

* * *

><p>Theodore snuck over to the tractors holding a gallon of gasoline. He began filling the opposing teams tractors with that exact gasoline. "More gas means bigger the boom" He finished his job then dashed off before anyone could see him.<p>

Shortly after his departure Anya came over holding a empty galloon bottle. She then started taking gas from the other teams tractor. "Let's see you get far without the rest of this" Finishing her job Anya dashed off.

* * *

><p>Somehow Liam had ended up driving the tractor despite having a broken arm. What he didn't know was Anya's little deposit. Alex is on his tractor feeling confident in his win. What he didn't know was Theodore's extra touch.<p>

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Those losers…**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Aren't gonna know what him em. (Chuckles) BOOM, BOOM.**

**static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Scott held a starting gun in the air. "Okay on your mark get set…" Random shots are shown of a worried Liam, Malevolent Theodore, wicked Anya, a confident Alex and Colleen. "GO" His finger slipped only to shoot something behind him. He looked around to see he shot Fang; something he smirked at. "Ah! Nice try"

The contestants were already off the dust fresh behind them. Alex had already had a big lead they had passed by two check points already. When he heard Natalie cheering him on he was compelled to move faster; however he began to get distracted by the latter. Anya noticed this and acted fast.

"Alex honey you who" Anya called; Alex attention suddenly shifted to Anya. The latter blew a kiss at him. "Win this and you might get a real one"

His heart pounded ten times fast. He regained his focus and started riding.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: How stupid can a guy be. I should flirt with him for fun… NOT.**

* * *

><p>The camera panned to the Danger Dogs moving about as fast as a normal tractor.<p>

"Come on Liam pick up the paste" Theodore told him.

Liam scoffed back. "Well it wasn't my idea to have me drive the tractor. With one good arm" Theodore only rolled his eye's.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to have him drive. I was just hoping he might get hurt or something. Shame on me huh?**

**Milky: Don't feel bad Theo' you are still a evil guy.**

**Theodore: Thanks Milky, you really get me.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: Dang it I am so stupid! I'm not the smart one Colin is. Where is he.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Colin and Sutton moved around the wilderness. Avoiding Chef or anything else considered as an obstacle.<p>

"There it is" Colin pointed out the spa hotel.

"Nice now let's go" Sutton said; they moved ahead only to be stopped by the sound of tractors and the smell of gas.

* * *

><p>Felix snapped up an idea in his head. He climbed over to the drivers seat into Liam's lap making the latter blush a bit. Felix then took charge and drove the tractor at full speed. He assured Colleen and Theodore, but worried everyone else.<p>

"Felix are you sure this is okay" Liam asked him.

"Why wouldn't it be Scott never said we couldn't switch drivers" Felix brought to thought.

"That genius" Liam responded.

Felix laughed. "Not really just one of the advantages of being a class clown"

They passed a check point, but they knew if they wanted to win they had to improve some speed. Theodore looked back at Sugar who he was sure everyone forgot about. He didn't hesitate to quickly push her off. That's when they all began to pick up the speed.

"Wonder what happened" Wondered Liam.

* * *

><p>The Vipers had the lead very far ahead of the other team. Victory was assured for the team until … Adaliah smelled gas. She knew the smell from anywhere and she knew it was coming from the tractor. She shook Avis shoulder disturbing the latter.<p>

"What is it" Avis asked.

"This thing about to blow" Adaliah told her.

"It's about to blow up!" Repeated everyone except Alex he couldn't hear. Anya immediately jumped off saving her own skin. She rolled onto the ground too see the Danger Dogs pass her a moment later; she deduced they should be running out of gas soon. The Danger Dogs passed straight by the Vipers; the cheered, but only for their tractor to run out of gas.

"What just happened" Questioned Liam.

Theodore smelled gas knowing his plan started taking place. The Vipers only a few feet away came closer; by force Adaliah and Avis pulled the oblivious Alex out the tractor, just in time too because …

**BOOM!**

Everything lit up in flames showing darker parts of the woods. This meaning everyone of Alex, Liam, Colleen, Adaliah, and Theodore caught a glimpse of Sutton's boobies. Adaliah slightly attracted to her. Colleen could only feel the embarrassment of Sutton. Theodore smirked at the camera waving his eyebrows.

Their glimpse then suddenly engulfed with flames.

* * *

><p>Scott watched in shock as that part of the forest burn in ashes. He was unmovable until Courtney came over screaming his name.<p>

"Scott I want to say i'm sorry your a host too and I should … OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT" Courtney shouted seeing a large fire.

"What happened " Gwen asked coming up.

"I don't know all I had them do was race and after awhile boom!" Scott explained.

Courtney quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly proceeded a plan. "Okay this is what were going to do" Courtney turned to Scott. "Scott you get Chef and bring a a jumbo jet of water to the fire" Courtney then turned to Gwen. "Come on Gwen me and you need to save those contestants"

Gwen ran off, Courtney was about to follow, but Scott pulled her back by the arm. "Scott what are yoi… mmm" She suddenly found herself kissing Scott on the lips. "Scott"

"Just be safe okay" Scott told her.

"Okay I will" Courtney ran off to help out Gwen.

* * *

><p>Liam opened his eye's too see a dark figure. This figure had apparently helped him out by taking him out the large fire. He noticed his most of his flesh burnt off along with most his clothes. When his sight became clearer he met the one person he thought he would never see again.<p>

"Vodka… **cough, cough… ** what are you doing here" Liam questioned.

Vodka just smiled. "I had to save you honey. I couldn't just let you die"

Liam blinked and coughed some more. "Vodka what about everyone else are they safe"

Vodka twirled her hair not answering Liam at all.

"Please Vodka you have to save… **cough…** are friends" Liam pleaded.

Vodka nodded her head. "But i'm the only friend you will ever need sweetheart. Who cares about those others"

Liam felt the smoke intoxicating his lungs he had to convince Vodka soon. He opened his mouth, but Vodka cut him off. "Then why would I save those trolls that want to take you away from me"

These next words would curse him for the rest of his life, but if it meant saving everyone else then so be it. "Vodka I can never love those other girls because … your my girlfriend" Even through the thick smog he could see the girl blushing her butt off.

"Okay my love for you I will protect are friends for us" Vodka walked into the blazing fire. That was the last thing Liam saw before he passed out.

* * *

><p>The scene skipped ahead to the medical tent. Chef is dressed in his nurse outfit is healing the contestants; minus Anya. When Courtney and Gwen arrived at the fire they found Vodka saving all the injured contestants. Courtney immediately assumed Vodka started the fire, but before she could be caught Vodka escaped once again.<p>

Most of everybody is already awake. Sutton awake with a shirt, but she wasn't allowed to leave. It didn't matter to her as long as she was by Colin's side. Adaliah was told to stay in bed, but she refused to listen then left out. Theodore despite being one of the few to avoid injury stayed in bed saying it feels comfortable.

Natalie had avoided any burns, bruises, and smoke. She was free to go, but she refused, she wanted to stay by her team and Liam. She helped Chef take care of them all; feeding and changing. Natalie was about to change Liam's socks however a pebble knocked her on the forehead.

She walked outside to find who it was; she didn't expect for it to be Vodka.

"Hey Vodka" Nervously greeted Natalie. "Long time no see"

"Don't hey me you troll" Vodka told her. "You listen and you listen good stay away from my man. He has already declared me as his girlfriend and NOT you" Murmurs of Gwen and Courtney were heard. "Don't tell anyone about this ya' hear" Vodka flipped off into the wilderness. Leaving a frightened Natalie.

* * *

><p>Time skipped ahead everyone was clear to leave the tent; all except Avis. Other than anyone else she endured the most pain. She hated the hospital and the medical tent wasn't that much different. The only thing she liked about it was that she had the place to herself. That was until Anya came in.<p>

"What do you want!" Asked Avis.

"I just vanted to talk" Anya told her.

"I have nothing to say to you" Avis turned away from Anya; putting a cover over her face.

"I'm just saying maybe you should double think your chances on this show, but oh well" Anya pretended to walk away; she fully expected for Avis to call her back. Before turning back around Anya got rid of her wicked smile.

"I'll listen to what you have to say" said Avis.

Anya cleared her throat. "What I wanted to say is you should really think about your chances here. You almost died today and you lived. You got a second chance; you suffered more injuries than anyone else"

"So" Spat Avis.

"Then you tried to kill Natalie …" Anya was derailed.

"Shut UP. I didn't even touch her and even if I did what is she gonna do about it"

"Vell me, Alex, and Natalie are in a alliance. Imagine if I told Ruby about your deed and with both know that girl can't trust anyone"

"Where are you going with this" Avis questioned.

"Simple quit the show or join my alliance" Anya left out the room knowing either way she won.

* * *

><p>Liam laid in bed with the whole day folding in his mind. But no matter whatever else happened the true thing he revolved around was him calling Vodka his girlfriend. Yes, he only did it so he could convince her to save his friends. Except he knew when he said that he basically just screwed himself.<p>

"Liam bro' you still alive" Felix snapped Liam out his thought's.

"Yeah It's just…" Liam bit his lip. "I think I got into some trouble that I really want to get out of"

"You and me both" Felix told him; Liam raised an eyebrow. "I would tell you if I could for now let's get out of here"

Liam smiled, hopped out of bed, then walked out with Felix.

* * *

><p>Thing's seemed like a storm for Sutton. Almost everyone saw her boobs; the most embarrassing thing that could happen to anyone on TV. If that mind the final cut either her acting career would be over or by the time she was eighteen she would have to move to adult films. When the host said they would decide who the losers were; if her team lost either her or Colin would be going home.<p>

"Hey their" Colleen greeted sitting next to Sutton on the steps.

"…" Sutton said nothing.

"Look I know how it is flashing your boobs in public, but it could be worse" Colleen comforted, but failed.

"This was INTERNATIONAL T. V. Everyone who watches this show saw me!" Bursted Sutton.

"Is she still crying" Adaliah asked coming up. "Get over it already do you have any idea how easy you got off! No one and I mean NO ONE here cares. When you get home and people start making fun of you act like a girl and kick them in the balls!" Adaliah walked off with nothing else to say.

The tears in Sutton's eye's suddenly went away. "Wow that oddly made me feel better. Sorry for going off on you like that Colleen"

"No problem you just needed to let off some steam" She accepted the apology. "One more thing I'm so glad i'm not the only one here with a birthmark on my left boob"

Sutton's eye's widened at the last comment.

* * *

><p>Alex walked out and shut the door behind him. He shortly encountered Anya a second later.<p>

"Hey Anya" Alex perked up his lips; Anya pushed them back.

"Nice try, I said might" Anya told him in vain then changed her tone of voice to sweet. "But keep working hard for me and you just might get it" Anya was about to open the door to the cabin however Avis came and grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen I decided to join your alliance" Avis agreed; confusing Alex.

"Good" Anya smiled. "Tonight if they decide us as losers we vote off Ruby"

"Agreed" Avis said.

"No problem" Alex agreed. "Now you excuse me I have to find Natalie"

* * *

><p>Alex ran up to Natalie. She quietly eating dinner at the mess hall; she was pleased to see the boy's presence.<p>

"Hey Alex, I just had to say good job today. It looked like you really knew what you were doing" Natalie complemented.

"Thanks" Alex smiled. "You've been doing a good job to … so anyway I just want you to know we have a new alliance member"

"Really who" Natalie wondered.

"Avis" Alex answered.

Natalie stopped talking altogether, Avis of all people. She didn't trust her it all started that night in the mansion. "I have to go" Natalie put her food aside and ran out the mess hall; worrying Alex.

* * *

><p>Natalie peeked behind a tree to see Ruby and Adaliah. She gulped up her fear and came up to the two. Adaliah already looked at her as the enemy, but Ruby didn't seem to mind much.<p>

"Is there something you want Natalie" Asked Ruby.

"AvisjoinedarealliancdandIwanttogetridofherbecauseshetriedtokillme" Natalie explained super fast.

"Girl i'm gonna need you to speak a little slower and clearer" Ruby told her.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Avis joined are alliance and I want to get rid of her because she tried to kill me" Clearly explained Natalie.

Without a say Ruby and Adaliah didn't feel to happy with Avis. They both looked at Natalie then back at each other then huddled up. They spoke to each other then looked back at Natalie.

"Natalie how would you like a temporary alliance" Ruby offered; Natalie was speechless. "Just team up with us for the night and vote for Avis. It will end up a tie and i'm certain either of us can beat her"

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony all the Vipers sat on different stumps. Gwen stood in front of them without Courtney or Scott. Of course she had five marshmallows which would mean someone is going home.<p>

"As you all know it has been decided your team lost since it was your tractor that blew up" Explained Gwen. "Now it's time to cast your votes"

**Voting confessionals.**

**Alex: (Makes a x mark over a picture of Ruby) I thought we could be friends.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) You should of known better.**

**Static.**

**Natalie: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) I'm sorry, but maybe one day you can get the help you need.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) Did somebody scream traitor.**

**Static.**

**Avis: (Makes an x over a picture of Ruby) It's either you or me.**

**Static.**

**Anya: She will never see it coming.**

**Static.**

**End of voting confessionals.**

Gwen thrown out marshmallows to everyone except the remaining two. Which was Ruby and Avis; Ruby stepped up. "Alright let's get this tiebreaker over with" She demanded.

"Actually this is no tiebreaker" Gwen told them shocking all except Anya. "Which means…" Gwen tossed the marshmallow at Ruby. "Avis is going home"

"WHAT BUT HOW" Hollered Avis.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: It vas all part of my plan. Natalie gets scared go tells Ruby and Adaliah blah, blah, blah. I secretly vote for Avis.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flipped to the dock of shame. The sling of shame has been replaced with the brand new sub of shame. A submarine a contestant leave's in when they get voted off. Avis pouted before stepping inside.

"Sorry you got voted out Avis I had my own, Heather to deal with" Gwen told her.

"I don't need your crummy apology, now get me out of here" Avis demanded. She closed the hatch above before the sub went down into the sea. Gwen stood in front of the camera ready to exit the show.

"What will happen next? Can we track down Adaliah? Will Alex get a clue? I think i'm sensing a crush between Liam and Felix. Find out next time on Total… Drama… Danger Zone"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter came out more than I wanted it to be. Sorry for sending Avis away she was just kinda difficult to work with. The next update will be Saturday or the day after. I different type of love triangle has been introduced: Liam, Vodka, Alex, Natalie, and possibly Felix, even Sutton is still unintentionally in here. Okay until next time -Love Cole D. soul<strong>


	14. Love Is Just Drama In Another Form

Gwen stood on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, you could say it was explosive. Scott took charge of the challenge leading the contestants getting a farm experience. But… something with wrong with the tractor challenge and long story short."

"A tractor blew up causing a huge fire. Anya convinced, Avis to join her alliance. Only for Anya to double cross, Avis and send her home. What will happen now? Can Anya get more devious? Can Vodka stay free forever? Not if I can help it. Find out this episode of Total … Drama … Danger Zone"

* * *

><p>The camera opened to the dark wilderness. Theodore and Felix stepped in the scene walking quietly; just after they walked past a tree, Anya popped her head out. "Mmmm" She mutters before following them. Every time one of them would look back she would hide behind a rock, tree, or jump into a bush. When she saw it was she dashed down the trail she followed their footprints to a large canyon. Shockingly that's where the footprints stopped; putting it off for later she walked off.<p>

The camera panned upwards showing both Felix and Theodore sitting in the tree's. The camera jumped forward to Felix and Theodore walking up to a odd tube. "Okay when someone comes, you give me the signal. Got it" Explained Theodore; Felix gave him a thumbs up. Theodore dived into the odd tube leaving Felix alone.

A couple of minutes passed: he saw, Sutton come by yelling into a phone. He could only wonder what that was about. It was vague, but he saw a shadow sneaking around too. Two people came to his mind; Vodka and Ezekiel, but as far as anyone knew, Ezekiel was dead; going back to the events of TDAS.

"What are you doing here" Felix jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to be facing Courtney. "I repeat, what are you doing out here"

"Nothing, just enjoying a walk" Felix lied rolling his eye's.

Courtney narrowed her eye's. "Nice try, NOT! Your lying and I want to know why"

"Too much knowledge can kill a man" Felix stalled to the best of his abilities. He quickly looked at the tube hoping, Theodore would hurry the hell up. Luckily his praise has been answered. Theodore climbed out the tube quickly putting on an act.

"Oh, my god Felix thanks for saving me" Theodore acted he then turned his attention to, Courtney. "I got lost and stuck in this tube and…"

"I don't care what your excuse is" Courtney cut him off. "It is basically midnight and you two are out and about, JUST" Courtney took a moment to calm down. "Just go to the hotel and stay there" Theodore and Felix listened and went are their way. "And STAY away from here!"

The camera panned to Theodor and Felix the former walking nervously. "Will you calm down we got away Scott free" Theodore told him.

"I can't help it. What did you go in there for anyway" Felix asked.

Theodore sighed. "I wanted blue prints of the island, but shit my luck. Because something kept locking me out the system"

"Well the farther you are away from those blueprints the better" Felix exclaimed before walking ahead.

* * *

><p>The day started out normal with the sun beginning it's rise. Two bunnies hopped out a hole; one bunny gave the other a carrot then kissed it on the cheek. A bird flew by another, dazzled by the other birds beauty; the male bird hit a tree. Then, Liam asleep also tied up on a tree.<p>

"Morning honey" Greeted Vodka.

"Wait, what, huh" Liam frantically woke. He first noticed Vodka, then him being tied up on a tree. "Vodka what is this"

Vodka giggled. "It's nothing honey. I just wanted too spend this day with you"

Liam mentally cursed; he tried forcing himself out the knots, but no luck. "Listen, Vodka get me down from here now"

"Anyway I'll go and get us some breakfast" Vodka ignored everything he said. She walked off, but not before giving Liam a kiss on the cheek. Something the latter spat in disgust. After he watched, Vodka leave from sight he did everything he could to break out. However all his muscle combined could help him.

* * *

><p>Natalie woke up earlier than anyone else. She liked going into the wilderness and hanging out with the animals despite them not being real. Squirrels rubbed against her legs, birds hanged on her shoulders, and a cat chilled on her lap.<p>

"You know for mechanical animals you guys are kinda cute" She complimented. She then patted the colorful birds on the head. "You guys remind me of my parrot, Cracker. He was fun, but he didn't listen much"

The colorful blue bird twerps in her ear. To this, Natalie tapped her chin. "Sorry I don't speak bird. Is there another way you can tell me" The bird twerps more before flying off in a direction it came back giving signs for, Natalie to follow it. The latter stood up and followed the bird; it led her to the tied up, Liam struggling too get loose. With one last squeal he noticed Natalie.

"Finally, Natalie could you help me out here" Asked Liam.

"Sur…sure" Natalie said shyly. She walked up and untied, Liam from his 'prison'. Once untied, Liam fell to the ground. He stood back up wondering why, Natalie was covering her mouth.

"You okay. You look a little… red" Liam remarked, Natalie's face as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing" She said very low. She wouldn't let her shyness get the better of her; it was just the more she was around him the more she wanted to just kiss him. "I'm okay . Even if I should be asking you that question"

Liam rubbed his head. "Let's not worry about that in fact …" He grabbed, Natalie's hand. "Let's get out of here before Vodka get back"

He ran off still holding, Natalie's hand. The latter almost screaming in excitement.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: He was holding my hand. The more people have physical contact they closer they become. **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Felix wondered around aimlessly eventually running into Alex. "Sup, quick question have you seen Liam. He disappeared last night and i'm a little worried" Felix explained to him.<p>

"No, but have you seen, Natalie? She was supposed to be back at the cabin awhile ago" Alex told him. He looked around the area. "I hope nothing's happened to her"

Their questions have been answered when Liam and Natalie ran up to them. Felix let out a sigh of relief while, Alex eye's slightly twitched seeing them together. "I think we're far enough from, Vodka" Liam told Natalie.

"That's cool … hey Alex" Natalie greeted.

"Oh, hey Natalie let's go… uh over there" Alex dragged Natalie away from Liam.

Felix walked to Liam putting his hand on his shoulder. "You know I've been looking all over for you"

"Sorry about that" Liam apologized. "I just had a, Vodka problem"

Felix eye's jumped in shock at what he just heard. "You've been drinking"

"WHAT… NO Vodka the person not the drink" Exclaimed Liam.

Felix laughed at himself grabbing his stomach. He raised resting himself on, Liam's shoulders. "I was just kidding. Come on let's go to the others"

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: Felix has been very protective of me lately. I don't mind because it's nice having someone to talk to. I'm beginning to think that what, Theodore told me about him wasn't true.**

**Static.**

**Felix: Liam's more trouble then you think. Instead of just, Theodore I'm protecting him from everything. (Laughs) He never gives you a moment of boredom.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Colleen walked happily holding a basket of cookies and cards. She came up to Sutton and Colin;Talking to each other under a tree. "Hey you two happy Valentine's day" Colleen handed both a cookie and card.<p>

"Thanks and happy Valentine's day" Sutton thanked; Colleen walked off ready to spread more cheer. After she left Colin and Sutton resumed their conversation."So what were you saying about merge"

Colin brought out a piece of paper with written name's on it. "From my observation I predicted on who can make it to merge. Me and Alex are a defiantly with us both being team leaders" He gave her the rest of the list.

Theodore and Anya- Both have proved useful so, possible

Colleen- makes friends with everyone so, yeah

Liam, Natalie, and Ruby - has potential

Felix and Adaliah- not likely

Sutton- I hope so.

"I like your listing and those brains of yours" Sutton complimented. "But we should throw this away in case someone else see's it"

"Yeah we wouldn't want the unlikely's too find it" Colin joked.

"Right, actually I'll do you one better" Sutton ripped up the paper three fold.

* * *

><p>Adaliah walked out the mess hall. She couldn't stand that constant arguing of Ruby and Anya; she seriously wanted to punch one in the face so the other could shut up. Her face puzzled when Colleen walked up to her. "Happy, Valentine's day" Colleen handed her a card and cookie then went inside the mess hall.<p>

"Thanks" Adaliah said despite, Colleen already being gone. "No one's ever given me a gift before"

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: That was nice. No one has ever given me a gift. (She sheds a tear, then widens her eye's noticing her revelation) shit.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: (Attempting to get the tape out the camera) I want the tape back! Give me the tape back! Ugh, how do you open this thing!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>At the camp fire pit the contestants are sitting on logs. The Dogs on one side and Vipers on the other. Alex is trying to convince, Natalie to not like Liam.<p>

"He's on the other team also he's a real klutz" Alex tried to convince her.

"Well maybe I like that" Natalie told him. Alex would have continued the conversation if, Courtney didn't take the stand.

"Okay in the spirit of the holidays, you will be asked questions about past relationships on Total Drama" Courtney explained. "Oh, and team Danger Dog" Scott came around putting on shock collars on team Danger Dog.

"Ugh, what are this for" Colin asked tugging on the collar.

"Good question, since you and Sutton failed to participate in the last challenge, this will be punishment. If one member gets a question wrong your all in for a shock" Courtney explained.

Sutton and Colin crouched down in embarrassment.

"This will be cool. I love triva's" Natalie said.

The camera panned over to the Danger Dogs side."I hate pop quizzes" said Felix.

"I watched all seasons it won't be a problem" Colin said. "This can defiantly make up from last time. Right Sutton" He turned to his girlfriend.

Sutton couldn't agree. "Sorry I only watched 'Action',but I'm sure everyone else has"

"I stopped in season five. I just couldn't take it" Added Felix.

"I watched all seasons" Added Alex; Anya smacked him in the back of the head.

"Not the same team" Anya told him.

**HOOOOOOOOOM! **Courtney honked a horn. "Now if you don't mind it's time for the challenge" Everyone quieted down. "Good now let's begin"

* * *

><p>(Round 1, who did what?)<p>

Gwen held up a stack of paper in her hand. She then read the first piece. "Question for team Vipers. This couple broke up after only two hours" After she finished the question, Scott began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Scott stop laughing" Courtney told him.

He kept laughing. "Why? What losers break up after two hours"

Anya smirked then stood up. "It was Courtney and Scott" She exclaimed.

"Correct" Gwen said.

Scott slowly stopped his laughing then looked at Courtney face palm herself. Turning her attention away from them Gwen continued the trivia. "Next question for the Danger Dogs. This girl broke up with the boy because he kept throwing challenge's" Gwen shook her hand, holding back from crushing the paper.

"Scott and Dawn" Liam quickly answered.

Scott face puzzled at this answer. "WHAT…NO…" Scott snatched the remote from, Courtney then zapped team Danger Dog.

Gwen laughed at this answer. More pleased with that than the actual answer. "Nope. The real answer was me, ugh Trent" Gwen thought back to it, them jumped out her funk. "Okay for the Vipers, these two kissed, but it was apparently off camera"

Okay what the hell. Courtney went up and looked through the cards and not pleased on what she found. "These are all questions directed towards me and Gwen!"

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Yeah, while I was down there I saw the cards. So I was like why not. (A sudden fist came through the wall. Vodka then took a peak in.**

**Vodka: Theo' have you seen my love?**

**Theodore: Nope.**

**Vodka: (Nods) What about you Milky?**

**Milky: (Theodore pulled him out) I searched high and low, but nowhere to be found.**

**Vodka: Okay see ya! (Vodka leaves out)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>The camera came back to the camp fire pit. Courtney didn't like that most the questions was aimed towards her so she had, Scott write new things down. That ended in a bust when his handwriting was terrible enough to not to be called handwriting. So she just wrote things down herself.<p>

"Vipers new question. Apparently this Total Drama couple has no problems. Who is it?" Gwen asked.

Nearly everyone on the team was at a lost for words. Natalie is the only too stand and answer. "Easy it's Tyler and Lindsay" She answered; she then turned to Liam. "Which I hope one day can be me and Liam"

"Awww" Went Colleen and Sutton.

Liam's cheeks turned red with flattery and embarrassment. Meanwhile, Alex cringed his teeth.

"Correct" Gwen said.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: Colleen said I should take risk. I just hope that wasn't too risky.**

**Static.**

**Liam: Wow, Natalie likes me. I always thought she liked Alex.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>"Danger Dogs, this couple is branded with the name Ozzy" Said Gwen.<p>

Liam opened his mouth to answer, but Felix covered his mouth before he could do so. "The answer is Owen and Izzy" Colin answered.

"Correct, the score is two the one. Now time for round two"

(Round 2, who is shipping that?)

"Okay this round you will figure out what couple this is, by the given name. Also all couples actually never happened. Just something supported by the fan community" Explained Gwen. "Now, Sneaky Vipers who is CoCo?" Immediately Courtney shuddered after the question.

Colin was anxious on answering. However it was not his team. Each member of the Vipers looked at each other, but none knew the answer. A bell rang when they reached the deadline. "The correct answer was…" Started Gwen.

"Cody and Courtney" Quickly finished Colin.

**Confessionals.**

**Courtney: (Puking in the toilet)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera came back to the Danger Dogs and Gwen still on the stand. "Danger Dogs this is for the tie. Who is Justney?" Gwen asked.

**Confessionals.**

**Courtney: COME ON.**

**static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Sutton looked around before standing up"Justin and Courtney" She happily answered.

"Correct" Said Gwen. "Things are now tied it's anyone's game"

Sutton and Colin high fived, Colleen jumping in for some too.

The camera panned back to the Sneaky Vipers.

"Sneaky Vipers. Who is Scax?" Gwen asked.

Adaliah smiled at an answer she knew. "That would be… Scarlett and Max"

"Correct" Said Gwen. "Okay this one is for the Danger Dogs, who is Dawcan?"

"That's sweet" Said Colleen. "It sounds just like Dawn and Duncan"

"Correct" Went Gwen. "It's still tied, but only one round left."

* * *

><p>(Round 3, the lightning round)<p>

"This round should be simple enough. All you have to is answer the question before the other team and you win" Explained Gwen. "First two volunteers from each team"

The camera jumped ahead showing the volunteers standing across from each other. The volunteers being Anya and Colin. Blood rushed through their veins awaiting the question. "Your question is … what is the number one couple shipped in the pahkitew cast"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"You should be liking me" Alex said talking to, Natalie.

"Alex and Natalie … wait NO" Colin mixed up the answer.

"Sammy and Topher" Quickly answered Anya.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"Anya is right and the Sneaky Vipers win" Announced Gwen. Natalie got up and cheered, but ended up in a awkward position we she was the only one.

"I don't know what happened, but I know it was good" Cheered Alex.

* * *

><p>All the Danger Dogs walked to the McLean spa hotel. Theodore spilt from the group saying he needed too pee. Liam said he had to talk to Natalie and Felix followed. This only leaving Colin, Colleen, and Sutton.<p>

"Sorry I lost us the challenge guys" Colin apologized. "I just got distracted"

Sutton walked up and hugged him. "It's okay we all make mistakes. Besides your the only one of us that could've gotten that question right"

"Yeah, if Alex wasn't trying too convince, Natalie too like him. Then things would be okay" Comforted Colleen.

"That makes me feel better, but we have a problem with tonight's elimination" Said Colin. "The only person we could possibly convince to join us in a vote is, Theodore"

"I'll do it" Colleen ran off.

* * *

><p>Liam went too have a talk with, Natalie. After she announced her feelings he sorta had too. He ran up to her bringing her suitcase out her cabin.<p>

"So, Natalie we need to talk" Liam said to her.

"Sure. I think I know what it's about" Natalie said.

"Yeah, what you said back there was sweet, but I have some things to figure out" Liam told her; making her confused. "First and this is totally not your fault, but Vodka is phyco and I don't want her killing you"

"But I'm not afraid of her. I'm sure she is just confused" Natalie pleaded.

"There is more to the story than you think" Liam thought back when he called, Vodka his girlfriend. "The last thing is that I also like someone else. So until I figure out how that person feels, I don't think we should date now"

"I understand, I don't mind waiting really" Said Natalie.

Felix appeared and wrapped his arm around him. "Come, Liam let's go sneak some ice cream from Chef's fridge" Liam nodded and the two walked off. After seeing this Natalie put the puzzle piece's together.

* * *

><p>Adaliah and Ruby carelessly walked around the woods. Not really talking, just hanging out. They both needed some time from, Anya. The two came up to a cave oddly hearing a strange noise. It was too squeaky to be a bear. They both walked up and took a peak inside; both their eye's widened before they ran off screaming.<p>

"What the heck was THAT" Frighteningly asked Adaliah.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's go" Ruby quickly walked away; Adaliah looked behind her before following Ruby.

* * *

><p>At the bonfire ceremony is the Danger Dogs. By them is the Sneaky Vipers in the peanut gallery. Instead of, Gwen hosting the ceremony it is Courtney.<p>

"Okay you all have cast" Started Courtney. "One of you would be going home today except that's not gonna happen"

"Yes!" Cheered Colin, Colleen, and Sutton.

"Instead there will be a team switch" Continued Courtney. "And I already decided the two switching teams will be Colin and Anya" Needles to say they both became shocked at this. "Say your goodbye's"

Colin hugged both Colleen and Sutton. Natalie hugged Anya the latter gave a fake hug, Alex tried to kiss her goodbye, Anya however walked off. As they walked past each other, Anya gave Colin a glare to which he glared back. The camera panned back Courtney ready to give the closing.

"Well we hope you enjoyed this episode of Total Drama. We had confessions and hints, next time I'll be… I mean we will give them the pain! What do we have in store for them? Find out next episode of Total …Drama…Danger Zone!"

* * *

><p><strong>First off sorry I couldn't post this as planned. I decided to put another challenge behind and save it for merge. Team switch was probably a shocker; I originally planned for it to be Anya and Theodore, but my first decision isn't likely to be my final decision. Anyone else curious on what Ruby and Adaliah saw? You'll have to wait and see until next time. -Love Cole D. soul<strong>


	15. Fight Or Fright

Courtney appeared at the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, it was a trivia of love. Natalie confessed her feelings for, Liam. Only for him to say to say he has some things too think about … men" She looked over to see Scott staring at her; she smiles nervously in return. "The Sneaky Vipers won because, Colin screwed up. In a surprise twist I made Colin and Theodore switch teams. Now how will they function with their new team? Can Alex convince Natalie to like him? Will…" A pile of fish heads suddenly dumped on Courtney. The camera panned to Vodka laughing her butt off.

Courtney growled before chasing her down. "Find out this episode of Total…Drama…Danger Zone. GET BACK HERE"

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window landing on Colin's head. He laid there reading a book while half listening to whatever, Alex had to say. This was his first night and already he figured why the team was so dysfunctional. Alex talked to himself and him or anyone who would listen. Luckily he had his book.<p>

"I'm so glad i'm not the only boy here anymore. All the girls are kinda overwhelming" Alex talked.

"Yeah i'm sure your a real ladies man" Colin sarcastically said.

"Yeah I know. Hey, do you think Natalie should like me? She should like me right? Or course she should" Alex kept talking.

"Whatever you say" Colin looked from his book and out the window. "I wonder how Sutton's doing. It has to be better than this"

* * *

><p>Sutton woke up to her morning routine. Everyday she was the last to wake up meaning she was the last to shower. This process repeated itself everyday …until now. She pulled the knob only to find it's locked. After another attempt at pulling the door, she banged it.<p>

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

"Open up who's in there!" Shouted Sutton.

Anya opened the door a second later covered in a towel. "Sorry you'll have to vait your"

"Hello I use the bathroom at this time" Sutton argued only to have the door slammed in her face. She growled ready too punch the door open. Minutes later, Anya stepped out fully clothed; steam following her out the bathroom.

"It's all yours" Anya told her.

Sutton walked in, but Anya stayed outside. Sounds of the water running was heard outside _ .three._ "HAAAAAA, YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER" Anya walked off whistling as if she haven't done anything.

* * *

><p>At the McLean spa hotel; Colin walked in the dining room with Alex rabbling following him behind. Natalie had a conversation with Ruby and Adaliah. The previous two discussed on what they had seen the night before.<p>

"I'm confused what exactly did you see" Natalie asked them.

"What's so hard to understand. It was like some giant seaweed monster" Adaliah told her. "Except it had eye's and it smelled like …" Adaliah tried to think, but couldn't put her fingers on it.

"Hair gel" Ruby finished. "What monster smells like hair gel"

Natalie shrugged. "It doesn't sound like any animal I heard of. There is the possibility of a mutant" Natalie hypothesized.

"Whatever I know i'm not going there again" Ruby resumed eating her pancakes.

The camera panned back to Colin and Alex. Colin's eye twitched ignoring him was harder than he thought. Before he ripped his own book in half he noticed Natalie. "Forgive me for this" He told himself. "Alex isn't that, Natalie over there"

Alex walked over to Natalie, Colin took this chance to escape.

* * *

><p>The scene flashed to Liam and Vodka sitting on top a tree. Liam had his eye's everywhere except, Vodka. The same couldn't be said for the latter; she motioned her hand on his leg and slowly up his leg.<p>

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA" Liam back up to the tree bark. "What are you doing? Because what your thinking is not happening"

"Nothing my love, i'm just trying to get your attention. You should pay more attention to me" Vodka told him.

"Listen it's time for me to go"

"Why so you can spend more time with that TROLL"

Liam ignored her. He tried climbing down however he ended up falling down instead. Vodka's look of anger quickly turned to lavish. "I still love you"

Liam hit the ground with a loud thump. A hand reached in the help him, he accepted. The camera panned out to show it was Felix.

"Vodka troubles again" Felix guessed. Liam looking down was his given answer. "You really got to put that girl in her place. Tell her that you are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Liam rubbed the back of his head. "I would it's just…well… I feel bad for her. I feel like I'm the only thing that can keep her stable"

"You never know what goes on in crazy minds. I would get out before your in too deep" Felix advised. Liam wanted to tell him about what happened with the fire, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Come on let's go the challenge might be starting soon" Liam followed Felix, but not before looking at Vodka one more time.

The camera panned back to Vodka, Theodore came down from the branch above. "So, Vodka is the deal still on"

Vodka crossed her arm's. "I didn't make a deal with you. I made one with Milky"

"He's still mad at you from last night. He doesn't like it when people drink his milk bath" Theodore explained. "So what do you say?"

"Fine here are your blueprints" Vodka handed him some blueprints which he scanned over. "Now what about your part of the deal"

"I will hand, Liam over in awhile. You can have him he's not very useful"

"Who is this, Liam people speak of" Vodka bursted.

**"Attention rejects it's time for your challenge. That means GET YOUR BUTTS UP" **Scott announced over the intercom.** "And bring your mouth guards because momma your in for a rumble!"**

* * *

><p>The contestants gathered at an boxing ring. Some already having mixed feelings about this.<p>

"Welcome to the boxing ring also known as your challenge" Said Courtney. "Here you'll spin the wheel if you land on a spider you face your fear"

"Wait how do you know are fears" Colleen asked.

"You filled them out in your applications remember. I took the liberty of bringing all your fears" Explained Gwen. "Courtney and Scott assigned who you'll fight if you land on a grip"

Scott rang a horn so loud causing everyone to cover their ear's. Courtney knocked the horn out his, stopping the loud sound. "Let the games begin" She announced.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: This is gonna be good. I've been waiting to let out some anger.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"First up we got Colin" Courtney said.

"Great I wonder what they have planned for me" Colin said.

"Don't worry Colin, I'm sure it can't be that bad" Sutton assured.

"We can only hope" Colin laughed. "Kiss for good luck" Colin and Sutton leaned in for a kiss, but it was quickly intercepted by Anya. She pushed the two away from each other smiling like it was nothing.

"No time for that you two. It's all challenge" Anya pushed Colin ahead in the ring. She looked back to see Sutton with a irritated look. "Sorry we can't let things like that happen, now can we"

The camera flashed to Colin in the ring. Chef spined a wheel full of assorted pictures of a grip or spider; the wheel took three more spins before landing on a grip. Colin took quick notice of this smiling just to get the pressure off.

"So who do I have to fight? It won't be any mutant animals or anything right?" Colin asked.

"Nope instead we called your mother at home" Courtney told him. "She told us something interesting. Apparently she said that you and Colleen fight a lot at home. So Colleen your in"

The camera flashed ahead showing Colin and Colleen in the ring both wearing boxing gloves. The bell rang indicating their match.

Colin laughed. "Come on, Courtney you had to have better plan than…" Colleen suddenly punched him in the face.

"BOOM BAM" Colleen battle cried knocking Colin in the face again.

The camera panned to the other contestants watching. Ruby and Adaliah having neutral looks, Anya having a disappointed look. Sutton looking worried for both her friend and boyfriend.

"Come on man! Show her who's BOSS" Cheered Alex.

"Don't let that girl make a full out of you!" Cheered Adaliah.

"You got this honey!" Sutton cheered.

Anya flicked her in the back on the head. "He's on the other team" Sutton growled before smacking Anya in the face. The latter tackled, Sutton and their fight began. It was quickly broken up, by Scott; Courtney coming up behind him.

"If you two do that again your both out the challenge!" Courtney threatened. Sutton and Anya glared at each other one more time before walking away.

The camera panned back to the ring, Colleen giving Colin two more hits. "Sorry, Colin" She said right before knocking him on the ground. Sutton and Alex quickly rushed up to his aid pulling him out the ring.

"Well the Vipers didn't earn anything. Next up we got Liam for the Danger Dogs" Gwen announced.

Liam walked in the ring after this Chef spined the wheel; Liam hopped for a fear fighting wouldn't do him much good with a broken arm. He was not lucky however the wheel landing on grip.

"You'll be fighting …" A puff of smoke covered the ring to clear revealing a farmer in blue overalls, a white undershirt, and red hair. "Rodney"

"Hey, Courtney" Rodney swooned.

"Back off lover boy" Scott said taking protection of Courtney.

Courtney smiled at this. "Okay now begin!"

Liam charged in head first punching, Rodney with his one good arm. His punches to Rodney was nothing; eventually Liam tired himself out, Rodney took this chance and tipped Liam over.

"Rodney wins and the score is still zero to zero it's anyone's game" Announced Gwen. "We'll be back right after the break"

* * *

><p>The camera came back in a member of the Vipers had to go and that member was Adalaih. Chef of course spined the wheel taking a couple of turns it landed on a grip. For unknown reasons, Scott scoffed at this.<p>

"So who's the unlucky I have to fight" Adaliah pounded her fist.

Chef came in the ring dropping a large crate with airholes. He began to prow it open with a crowbar eventually opening up for a girl to step out. She wears a pretty white dress, a long sleeved shirt, and black shoes.

"Who the hell is this" Questioned Adaliah.

"You don't know me, but you know my boyfriend Casio" Said the girl.

"What?" Went Adaliah.

"What?" Added Alex.

"What?" Added Natalie.

"What?" Added Ruby.

"Vhat" Finished Anya.

"That's right. I am Anna and just to let you know, Casio wasn't happy that he was voted off. And neither am I sooo…" Anna swung a fist at Adaliah is quickly dodged. Anna quickly kicked, Adalaih in the rib; causing the former to go down. Anna took this chance to smack her on the head, Adaliah grabbed her hand before she could do so. She stood up then immediately punched Anna in the face giving her a black eye. Anna angrily whipped out a knife charging at Adaliah.

Everyone gasped except for Adaliah herself. The latter quickly grabbed Anna's arm then socked her out the ring.

"Was that the best you could really do? Please that's a walk home from school to me" Said Adaliah triumphantly.

"Adaliah wins one for the Vipers!" Gwen cheered. "Next up for the Danger Dogs we have Anya. Also we might wanna call someone about Anna"

Anya stepped in the ring her spin landing on a spider meaning she would face her fear. Scott stepped in and blindfolded her; she then heard something loud drop. When she opened her blindfold she found she was in a dark room …alone.

The camera flashed back outside showing Courtney with a microphone. "Your goal is to stay in there for five minutes." A ticking clock started as everyone waited for it to either stop or for Anya to come out. When it finished Anya stepped out fixing the loose pieces of her hair. "I guess that's one for the Danger Dogs we'll get back after the break"

* * *

><p>Things camera came back on showing Ruby in the ring. Chef spined the wheel taking a stop on a grip. "Another fight? No problem" Ruby assured herself.<p>

"Hey let me go" A voice yelled. The camera panned out showing Chef carrying, Anya in his arm's before tossing her in the ring. Ruby quickly grinned at this, Anya frowning with malice.

"Begin" Said Gwen.

Ruby quickly rushed up and gave Anya an uppercut. Recovering from the attack Anya punched Ruby in the, the latter whipped the blood from her face and gave a wicked smile.

"Kick her ass!" Ranted Sutton.

With that praise on her Ruby had the confidence she needed. The camera panned to the shocked look of the contestants as sounds of punches being thrown was heard. When things quieted down it panned back showing Anya with a missing tooth and a bruised forehead. Ruby picked her up and threw her out the ring.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: She just Le'shawna her ass.**

**Static.**

**Felix: We all knew she had that coming.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: I know we're on different teams, but thank Ruby for doing that.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Alex and Natalie picked up Anya checking on her injured parts. Anya pushed them away waking up from her brief knock out. She harshly glared at Ruby who walked by kissing both her hands.

The camera panned to Courtney trying not to laugh. "Without a doubt Ruby won that point for the Vipers. Next up we have Theodore for the Danger Dogs"

Theodore walked in the ring ready for whatever was spined the wheel it stopped landing on a spider. Smoke covered the ring like last time, only this time revealing a woman coming out. She is geeky looking having braces, a pink apron with a blue shirt underneath, all complete with her ponytail and glasses.

"You" Theodore glared.

"You! I am forcing the babysitter code on you, it is my duty as a good babysitter to discipline the naughty child when needed" The babysitter declared.

"Please you couldn't control me when I was a kid. What makes you think you can control me now" Theodore taunted.

"I know your weakness" The babysitter brought out, Theodore's worst nightmare …

"No, no, anything but that, anything but THAT"

… a straight jacket. The babysitter marched towards him holding the straight jacket in front. She forced Theodore into a corner shaking like a weed.

"Are you scared" Darkly asked the babysitter.

Theodore nodded his head not able to say a word.

"Tap out" Theodore did as his ex babysitter said and tapped out. Triumphant the babysitter walked off.

The camera panned to Felix not able to stop himself from laughing. Colleen went in the ring to comfort Theodore. "It's okay we all have fears" Theodore stopped shaking then took note of what happened.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: How dare that SLUT humiliate me like that. What are you looking at? What you think I'm a poodle!? I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL. (Attacks the camera cracking the screen and notably ripping it off)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Natalie was the next up she wasn't a fighter the best she could hope for was a fear. Wow how much luck was against her when the spinner landed on a grip. To only make matters worse robotic animals raised from the ground. One being a bear, chicken, a rabbit, and a fox.<p>

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: Do those robotic animals remind anyone else of 'Five Nights at Freddy's'?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Your making me fight my animal friends" Natalie shockingly asked.

"It was at random I promise you" Courtney told her.

The robotic animals eye's grew dark red before pouncing at, Natalie. By quick reflex she punched the bear in the face; the fox came and bit her arm. "OWWWW THAT'S IT. PARADOX" With that word all the robotic animals blew into little pieces.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how a paradox works" Gwen caught the fox's falling head. Disturbed she tossed it away. "But apparently it does so, Natalie got a point for her team"

"Yes!" Cheered Natalie. Natalie climbed out high fiving Alex on the way.

"That was awesome, Natalie" Alex complimented.

Natalie laughed. "Thanks"

Gwen giggled watching Natalie walk to her team victorious. "Sutton your up"

Sutton breathed before stepping in the ring; nervous on the inside and confident on the outside. As she watched the wheel spin she heard her friends cheer her on.

"You got this babe!" Cheered Colin.

"Knock em out like I did Colin" Cheered Colleen earning a glare from Colin.

The camera panned back to the wheel landing on a spider. Her face twisted knowing what was coming at her. Scott walked in the ring holding a sack filled with balls.

"It's easy all you have to do is catch one and your won" Scott told her.

"Great. Your gonna go easy on me right" Sutton asked.

"No" Scott admitted. He threw the balls with all his might making, Sutton dodging each one too scared to face them. She maneuvered all around doing everything possible to avoid them; Scott swung the ball extra hard. Sutton reached her hands out to grab it only to fail and having the ball knock her on the ground.

Scott walked up to her nodding his head. "Better luck next time"

The camera focused on Sutton getting up in shame. A hand reached in and pulled her up, quickly revealed to be Colin.

"Don't worry to about what happened. You still did good and faced your fear" Colin told her.

Sutton smiled. "You know Colin, you always make me feel better about myself everyday" Colin pulled in Sutton for a passionate kiss.

The camera panned back to Courtney; Scott whispered in her ear and it was apparently something she took into consideration. "Fine Alex you automatically get a grip and you are fighting Scott"

Alex face turned to a whip out look. The camera flashed ahead showing both them in the ring.

"BEGIN, SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS" Courtney cheered Scott.

"You got this Alex" Cheered Gwen.

"Natalie i'm gonna win this one for you!" Alex told her something she rolled her eye's to.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: This constant affection for me is getting really annoying. I don't like him what is so hard to understand?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The bell rang starting the fight. Alex and Scott walked up to each other fist in the air. Suddenly the great white Fang jumped in between them and started pounding on Scott. Courtney growled before jumping in and battled Fang. Scared Fang tried to climb out the ring only to be pulled back in by Courtney. Afterwards Courtney beat him a couple more times before knocking him out. She observed her surroundings and noticed she has also accidentally beaten Scott.

"Alex you win by default" Courtney told him.

"Yes! Easiest victory yet" Alex cheered.

Gwen shocked at what just happened looked back at the camera. "Okay it's time for a Danger Dog to step up any volunteers?"

"I'll go" Volunteered Felix.

Felix jumped in the ring; Chef sniped the wheel it landed on a grip. Courtney and Gwen smiled at each other when they brought out a woman that could be a teacher.

"Crap. Mrs. Picket"

"Mr. Taylor what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in summer school" Mrs. Picket told him.

"Didn't I tell you I had better plans. This is the better plan" Felix told her.

The teacher nodded her head and grab Felix by the ear. "You are leaving right now!"

Felix rebelled a smacked her hand. "No way am I going anywhere"

She hit him over the head with a ruler. "Don't take that tone with me young man. What are you really doing here besides causing trouble and just being a plain pest. You can't apply yourself to anything in fact I'm amazed you got this far."

The flashed at the other contestants looking worried looks of his friends Ruby and Liam. Ruby more angry than worried. "You better SHUT UP, before I fix that large forehead of yours. And Felix put her in her place!"

"Come on man show her how awesome you are" Cheered Liam.

"He's right don't let her tell you what you are!" Cheered Natalie.

The camera panned back to Mrs. Picket. "Shut up or you all get F…" She was cut off by a punch to the face. "What the…" She was cut off by another punch in the gut.

"Don't ever say what I can and can't do!" Felix breathed. "Whatever I want I do and if that means protecting the one I love then i'm staying HERE" Felix grabbed her legs and flipped her to the ground.

Felix then jumped and pinned her down; Chef came up beating the floor. "One, two, three! Your out"

Mrs. Picket stood up and angrily walked off. Felix walked out and fist pounded with Liam. They stopped, but something still felt off Liam knew what it was and pulled in Felix for a hug. The latter widened his eye's at the moment before hugging him back.

"Well the challenge is over" Courtney said.

"Wait already?" Asked Colleen. "But I wanna beat Colin some more"

Courtney rolled her eye's. "You guys have a uneven number of players compared to the Vipers. Which is why we're only counting five of the matches. The Vipers have won more which means they win. See ya at elimination" Courtney walks off only to come back. "And there will be a elimination"

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Great one day vith this team and already an elimination. I'm sure they'll won't go for me, I think Felix is still pretty hated among them.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

><p>Colin and Sutton sat under a tree reading a book together. They really enjoyed each others company they didn't know why they just found each other so interesting. Colin's attention derailed from the book when Sutton laughed.<p>

"What's so funny?" Colin asked.

"Nothing. Except the part when you got your butt kicked by a girl" Sutton teased.

Colin closed his book not wanting to get into the subject. "You know I'm glad even if we are on different teams we can still hang out"

"Of course camp just wouldn't be the same without you" Sutton told him. She checked the time before standing up. "Alright I have a elimination to get to. This will be the last time we see Anya" Colin responded with a simple thumbs up.

After he was sure she was gone, Colin stood up and decided to hit the hay. What he didn't expect was for Theodore to drop from the tree branch. He raised an eyebrow at the teen as he dust himself off.

"Hey Colin we need to talk" Theodore said.

"Were you in that tree the whole time" Colin asked.

"Not important, but this is about Sutton man. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me" Theodore sqeeled grabbing onto the geeks shirt.

Colin pushed him off, but curious to what the boy meant. "What do you mean? What about Sutton?"

"It's horrible Liam, Felix, and Anya are voting against her. All because she didn't do her challenge" Theodore explained. Already Colin seemed to be getting worried telling from his twitching fingers.

"You've tried to convince them otherwise right? Tell me you have"

Theodore nodded. "I tried, but they won't listen to reason"

Colin put his head down in despair then sighed. "I wish there was something I could do"

"Welll" Theodore changed his tone of voice differently than what it was before. Sounding more like his normal self about to cause a scheme. "There is something you could do, but I don't know if your gonna like it"

"I would do anything" Colin truthfully said.

Theodore smirked.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed to the McLean spa hotel. Natalie jumped in bed happy to be back for another day. Ruby and Adaliah came already getting ready for bed. Ruby went in the bathroom leaving Adaliah and Natalie to themselves.<p>

"Adaliah" Natalie flinched when the latter turned to her. "I just wanted to say good job. I didn't think you would survive back there"

Adaliah gave a cocky smirk. "That girl was all bark and not bite. Anyway you didn't do half bad yourself; you actually surprised me"

Natalie blushed thanks. "Thanks" She looked out her window seeing two boys passing by. "I just wonder if Liam noticed"

"Liam you like him" Gasped Adaliah.

In shock Natalie grabbed her head. "You can read my mind"

"No you said that out loud" Adaliah told her.

"Oh" Natalie awkwardly laughed up until Adaliah walked away.

* * *

><p>Gwen waited outside the caves for obvious reasons. She didn't have to wait long for Scott and Courtney to come out; holding arm fulls of hair jell. This not being any ordinary hair jell this was the McLean brand hair jell.<p>

"Gee I wonder how these got here" Gwen rhetorically asked.

"You already know. That stupid Chris if he thinks he can waltz back here and steal are show he's got another thing coming" Declared Courtney. "Gwen you go handle the bonfire ceremony and Scott you go tell Chef his boyfriend is on the loose"

"Can't me and Gwen switch jobs" Requested the farmer. "I haven't gotten a chance to host the bonfire yet"

"Gwen?" Courtney asked; getting a nod she signaled Scott to which he walk off. "Okay I am about to go check the cameras. Gwen please be safe because im sure he's not afraid to rape"

Gwen smiled. "I'll be fine besides when you think about it Chris, hates me a lot. If anyone he's gonna go for you" Gwen teased before running off.

Courtney stood there afraid and weird out. Realizing she was alone she quickly fled before Gwen's fortune came true.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed to the bonfire ceremony all Danger Dogs present. The camera motioned showing Sutton and Anya glaring at each other. Felix and Liam sitting side by side. Colleen waiting to get this thing over with and Theodore sitting with a smug look on his face.<p>

"Finally I get to host this thing. About time I got some respect here" Scott chattered; Pulling out a plate of jars of dirt. "Okay let's get this over with the first person safe is Colleen"

Scott tossed her the jar of dirt. Colleen observed the container before looking back at Scott. "You know your unhealthy obsession with dirt concerns me"

"Theodore"

Theodore caught his already suspecting such.

"Liam"

Liam caught his to only drop his.

"Felix"

After catching his Felix and Liam high fived.

Scott smirked as intense music played in the background. The only two left Sutton and Anya, but only one jar of dirt. "Well ladies the one going home is…"

"WAIT"

Colin ran up panting for breath. Sutton blinked a few times making sure he was really there. Theodore sat back and relaxed with the show beginning in front of him.

Finally catching a descent amount of breath Colin began to speak. "You can't eliminate Sutton, she still deserves a chance. Which is why I quit."

Everyone gasped and Scott looked at Colin with a big toothy grin.

"Colin" Sutton ran up and kissed him. "You would really do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you" Sutton and Colin lived in the sweet moment. "Plus im also counting on Colleen to win this now since im gone" That breaking the moment.

Colleen walked up to hug her brother saying goodbye for the time being. Felix and Liam high fived him and Anya just sat there. The attention started to focus on Scott when he began laughing like a hyena.

"That's priceless" He claimed whipping a tear.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sutton.

Scott smirked. "I'm laughing because he just quit for nothing. Anya had the most votes not your boyfriend."

Colin made a face that could only be classified as an epic fail.

* * *

><p>The camera flashed ahead showing Theodore at the docks with Colin stepping into the Sink of Shame.<p>

"Theodore why would you tell me Sutton was getting kicked off" Colin asked.

Theodore chuckled. "To bad you didn't put it all together. I told you that because I knew you would quit the show. Eliminating you was easier than I thought and by the way your sisters next"

He's eye's widened, jaw dropped, and was speechless. Up until the point he snapped out of it at this time the sub began to sink. "I anyone can here me. DON'T. TRUST. THEO…" The hatched shut the sub completely descending in the water.

To end the episode Scott stepped in the camera. "Well shit! That was something. I don't know if people are doing good or I just don't care. Only ten remain, but only one can claim all the fame. Find out next time on Total… Drama… Danger Zone!

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter was certainly something, sorry about Colin. Anya is safe for another day. Where any of you expecting Chris to come back? Well anyway let's cut to the chase I am tired as hell because I basically had to rewrite half this chapter. So I set up a poll on my profile on who you want to win. It doesn't affect the story in ANY WAY.<strong>

**Remaining: Adaliah, Alex, Anya, Colleen, Felix, Liam, Natalie, Ruby, Sutton, Theodore**

**Eliminated.**

**1. Dallas**

**2. Christopher**

**3. Morty**

**4. Naomi**

**5. Vodka (default)**

**6. Casio**

**7. Avis**

**8. Colin (quit)**


End file.
